This Could Be Paradise
by RipperRim
Summary: The epilogue never happened and Katniss finds herself thinking about Gale... Also a surprise awaits at the rock that may make Katniss re-think her relationships with both Gale and Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

**This Could Be Paradise**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters out of the Hunger Games trilogy**

**In this story it is about 6 years after Mockingjay and the epilogue never happened.**

**Chapter 1**

Its 7am and I'm lying in my comfy bed next to a snoring Peeta, I've been having sleepless nights lately because every time I shut my eyes I see Gale, but not just Gale, Gale and a young child playing in the valley our rock overlooked.  
>I always open my eyes straight away banishing the images but last night was different. Last night I went to sleep before I could open my eyes. I saw the 2 in much more detail than I needed...<p>

The child had grey eyes and dark brown hair identical to Gale's, she looked about 13. She had a braid, the same length I had mine at that age. She wore black jeans and a jacket, the clothes looked expensive but at the same time they reminded me of what I use to wear when I went hunting. Gale look the same as he used to but the slight worry lines he used to have had vanished leaving him with smooth skin. He looks happy, not happy like I did when I was acting with Peeta, but happy as in content and has everything he needs in life.  
>But there was something unusual about the dream; there were jabberjays in the trees repeating the noises of nature.<br>Just before I woke up I saw the strangest thing possible. A recording of me singing a mountain air floated out of one of their mouths and Gale had fallen onto his knees crying, the girl started singing along her voice so pure and beautiful.  
>I've been trying to work out what the dream meant for about 10 minutes but whenever a plausible idea comes into my head there is always something countering it, and whenever I add that to the previous idea that becomes unthinkable. Like...<br>Gale is happy now: then why was he crying?  
>Gale needs you: Then why hasn't he called me?<br>Gale is upset and angry for you choosing Peeta, he is still in love with you: But why has he got a child, surely he wouldn't have moved on?

I'm giving up now there is no answer it was just a dream with no meaning. Now maybe I can resume my normal life, hunting and gathering while Peeta bakes and paints

~~~~~ PAGE BREAKER ~~~~~

Once I finish my lunch I grab my old bow and my arrows and head for the forest. I walk straight into the slightly overgrown meadow with no troubles because the fence was cut down long ago. I take an arrow and swiftly nock it, in case a rabbit decides to scamper out into the open.

I have just strapped my 3rd squirrel onto my belt when I realise what trail I'm walking along; the trail to the usual meeting place. I'm not sure why I'm going over there; I'm probably doing it sub-consciously from years of walking it. I've almost gotten there so there is no point turning around, I'll just check up on it and see if any weeds need cutting.

Something seems wrong; twigs are snapped on the floor and I've not walked down the trail for almost a year, probably just a fat rabbit not looking where it's going.

I can see the rock now; it looks the same as it did when I was sitting there waiting for Gale to join me. That was about 6 years ago, 6 years is all it took for me to be pushed into a relationship and for a rebellion to start and finish.

I can picture myself sitting there and what it would look like to anyone brave enough to venture out here. A 16 year old girl providing for her family, her braid slightly messy as the wind attacks the open valley. Her arms relaxed as she releases the string of her bow starting a chain of events leading to a death of an animal. But the thing I can see the most as I picture myself is a handsome, tall, tanned boy standing next to her his arm around her waist squeezing her closer to him...

The closer I get to the rock the stronger the memories become. The way he smirks at me when I trip, the rare smile he throws my way when he is happy, the delicateness of his hands when he sets up a snare and the almost laughable way his hair flicks when he walks away from me…

He walked away from me! He had the nerve to leave me when I needed him the most! Peeta was and is useless, he can't do anything to help me, but Gale could have, he could have helped me get back to my feet! The first few weeks were terrible; Peeta attacked me at least once a day for 23 days, I thought my best friend had killed my sister and Haymitch locked himself in his house and wouldn't allow anyone in.

All of these things eventually softened though; Peeta only relapses once a month, I ended up forgiving my best friend because it was Beetee who made the bombs possible, without Beetee it would just be a sketch doing no harm, and anyway it was Coins' idea to put a 14 year old in a war zone and I killed her for that! Haymitch eventually ran out of alcohol and had to get out of the house to buy some more. But still, it would have been nice to receive a phone call from him, especially when Peeta sent numerous letters saying how I forgive him and wish to see him even though I didn't want to.

My silent rant ended when a pain emanating from my knee tore its way through my body bringing me to my senses. I had walked into our rock; the rock that had kept me stable after my father died; the rock that was our meeting place; a place of happiness now an empty bump on the hillside.

I sat in the place I used to sit reliving the good memories I have, my hand gently brushing the place Gale used to sit while my eyes scan the unchanged landscape, I silently remember how lucky this place was, district 12 was set alight while this place was safe from all the chaos and destruction.

As my hand makes its way over the rock I notice long lines are engraved into the surface of the rock, I swiftly divert my eyes from the valley towards the rock, 2 letters are carved there: GH. The letters are inside what seems to be a heart that was ripped in half. I stand up hoping to get a better view but underneath where I sat is the other half of the heart and my initials KE.

When did this happen? I know I didn't do this; it was Gale! He shouldn't have done this! He left without saying goodbye and he comes back and does something a 13 year old would do! There's still rock powder in the letters so it's fresh; it rained 2 days ago so it would have been done after that. That means he is still near district 12, trains only leave once a week! I quickly grab my things and run back to my house hoping the person I need to have a talk with is near me.

I swing open the unlocked door panting and sweating trying to calm down and regain composure before Peeta notices something is wrong. Peeta walks out from the downstairs bathroom whistling and sees me standing there looking awful, he stops whistling and his jaw drops.

"Hey Peeta," I say while breathing rapidly. "I've been out for a long jog." He looks at me quizzically.

"Then why have you got your hunting gear?" I think fast and the words flow out of my mouth easily.

"Because I might have ran into something trying to kill me." Peeta shrugs his shoulders and walks into his art room. We don't talk much anymore, well we don't really see each other anymore, I'm out hunting for most of the day and when I come back he leaves to take his art work to the shop he opened up. He comes home late and he hardly ever makes it to the bed, he normally falls asleep on the sofa.

**Well thanks for reading! This is my first published fan-fiction so I hope you liked it! **

**Leave me reviews if you have the time :D**

**I could make this into a story but I need to know if people liked it and that requires reviews ;) And also Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Could Be Paradise**

**Chapter 2**

"Bye Katniss!" Peeta yells from downstairs,

"Bye!" I reply. The front door shuts behind him and I'm alone at last. I fling my legs off the bed and my body follows ungracefully. I walk downstairs into the kitchen and grab some milk out of the fridge and tear a piece of brioche off the loaf Peeta made.

I stroll into the lounge and jump onto the sofa I turn the TV on and the noise is unbearable, I flinch and grab the remote turning it down. Wow breaking news, has Paylor's kitten gotten stuck up a tree? 'Gale Hawthorne has recently quit his job in district 2, it is known he has moved back to district 12 to be with family and friends.' so Gale is here, in district 12. I turn the TV off and shrug on my jacket. The wind is bitter and the street is empty, but I find my way to Rory's house. Rory lives with Posy and Hazelle, Vick moved out to district 4 with his girlfriend last year.

Rory answers the door after my second knock, I guess he was expecting me. "so you've been watching the news then? Come on in," I wipe my feet and thank Rory.

"Is he here?" I ask.

"Here, no. District 12, yes."

"Good." I walk into their living room; I paid for them to build a new house big enough to fit 6 people mostly because I owed them for keeping me sane for the first 2 years after the rebellion.

Hazelle is sitting on the 2 seat sofa teaching Posy to play Poker, a game widely known throughout district 12 and Hazelle is undoubtedly the best in the district. Posy faces me and shrieks whereas Hazelle just states the obvious,

"Katniss your here."

"Yeah I am, and also thanks for warning me about Gale!" I can feel myself getting angry.

"I didn't know either; he just turned up at the doorstep yesterday and asked for a bed to sleep in." I nod my head because my response would have been infuriated. Rory walks in with a confused look and joins in our 'conversation'.

"Hey Katniss? What would have happened if Gale was in the house? Would you have turned around or walked in?" finally a question I can answer normally.

"I'm not sure; I just wanted to know if Gale was in district 12. I guess I would have turned around." Rory sits on the free sofa and turns to me again.

"well he left for the market about 10 minutes before you came, so I would expect him back in about 5 minutes." if I don't get out of the house now i might run into him, and I don't want our reunion to be in the heart of the new market where lots of witnesses are present. I want it to be in the woods where we spent so many hours together, happy.

"Rory will you tell Gale to meet me at the old usual place tomorrow morning please?"

"Yeah sure, just promise me that both of you will return uninjured. You know what you get like when you get angry I've seen the Propos!" wow, I hoped he would have forgotten them by now, mostly because I ran into a danger zone with Gale putting him in danger while he was trying to protect me.

"Thanks Rory, I'm going to go now, so goodbye." Rory gets up and hazel and Posy put down their cards, and say goodbye. I thank them and walk towards the door, Rory jumps in front of me just as I near the door.

"Katniss go easy on him please, he still cares for you and if you look deep enough you care for him too." wow this boy really knows where to hurt me.

"Rory, I'm glad he's here. I need to talk to him to settle something that I should have settled years ago."

"Which is?"

"Prims death..." it feels like an eternity has passed before I continue,

"I forgive him, Prim would have wanted me to and I feel that if I don't tell him that, our friendship will never have a chance to repair." Rory laughs at the end of that sentence.

"What?"

"'our friendship will never have a chance to repair.' what utter rubbish. No offence but you need to stop spending time with Peeta, you're becoming soft!" I've watched this boy grow up once he was small and shy now he is tall, muscular and is telling me off for spending to much time with my 'lover'.

"I remember when Gale first introduced me to you, you were so shy and small."

"I wouldn't say shy..."

"I would! You hid behind Gale's leg. He had to pick you up to introduce you." Rory has gone red and I think I've over stayed the 5 minutes Gale free time.

"I've got to go so bye!"

"Thanks Katniss and Bye!" I turn around and walk until he shuts the door and then I sprint home.

~~~~~ PAGE BREAKER ~~~~~

I try the door and it opens, I must have forgotten to lock it when I left. I kick off my boots and throw my jacket on the rack. No one seems to have entered while I was out so I walk straight upstairs. The door to my bedroom is slightly open and I'm sure I closed it fully... I push open the door steadily making sure not to alarm anyone who might possibly be in there, I clench my fists in order to injure the possible robber and jump into the room landing quite loudly. But no one is in the house; there is just a note on my bed...

Dear Katniss,

I will not be coming home tonight due to accounting, transporting my paintings and all the other business things you wouldn't care about. So please do not be alarmed when I am not in the house in the morning.

Love from Peeta.

Don't worry I won't wonder where you are in the morning, I never do. During a normal morning I think about what I should to do in the day, hunting or visiting. It's normally hunting or walking mostly because I'm not good at conversations and socializing.

I get in bed even though It's 7pm but I've had a long confusing day and I need to rest for tomorrow, which will probably be another confusing day.

~~~~~ PAGE BREAKER ~~~~~

No dreams or nightmares I am shocked!

This is the day I meet Gale for the first time in 6 years and I'm ready. I guess if he would've come back earlier I wouldn't want to speak with him, I would've wanted to rip his heart out with my finger nails, well what was left with them I chewed and tore them off.

It's about 8 in the morning and I'm late, I've got to get ready quick. I don't bother showering I just throw on a brown long sleeved top, a tight green t-shirt and brown pants. I go down to the kitchen and I grab a slice of bread and smother some cheese on the soft bread. I run back up the stairs and enter the bathroom, I braid my hair and do the usual bathroom routine, I wash my hands and face with warm water and brush my teeth. When I finish I run downstairs and pull on some thick socks, I jump into my boots and put my jacket on. I gather my hunting gear and sling my bow and arrows over my shoulder; I leave the house and dash for the forest.

When I get to the rock I'm shocked; Gale is not there, did I say morning or afternoon? It doesn't matter I doubt he'll show up. I sit on my side of the rock forgetting the carved pattern and huddle into a ball, my face resting on my knees.

Time passes quickly and I know he won't show up. I raise my head and sitting next to me is a man. Gale! He really is here! He looks just like he did in the dream but he doesn't have a child anywhere near him. I guess he got better at being silent when he moves.

"Miss me Catnip?" his voice sounds so familiar. So familiar I find myself answering back without thinking.

"Yeah I did, but you're the one who left me!" I stand up, instantly frustrated.

"Yeah I did but you don't understand-"

"I don't understand? I don't understand!" Gale stands up and pulls me into a hug, I struggle trying to break his grip but he's too strong.

"You didn't let me finish, you don't understand the situation." I break his hug but he is still holding onto my shoulders.

"Enlighten me Gale, make me understand." he looks at me and pushes me onto the rock, it hurt.

"Sit and don't interrupt or I will never tell you." I nod my head and Gale sits next to me, he puts his arm around my shoulders. Its going to be hard staying quiet but I have to do it.

"Okay, just after the broadcast saying you were going into the 75th Hunger Games me and Prim promised each other something." I nod my head and wonder how they could have kept a secret from me.

"We promised each other that even how hard it got we would let you find your feet by yourself, and we would let you make your own decisions." I want to say something but I can't, Gale pauses and continues.

"I didn't realise my bombs were going to kill Prim, we intended to use them against Capitol medics, but they were used against the rebels...

So I kept my promise and left you alone to let you find your feet and work things out for yourself. You did a good job too, because you worked out Coin had ordered the bombs to kill rebel medics." i fight back the tears but Gale let's his slip out of his eyes.

"When you screamed my name after you killed Coin I knew what you wanted me to do; I couldn't kill you, I love you Katniss and I will never harm you, not then not ever." Gale faces me and he wipes his tears away he composes himself and talks slower.

"Do you realise why I left now?"

"Yes. But why did you do that?" i stand up and gesture towards the heart, Gale stands up and blushes.

"I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to make sure you knew I was back, and this was the only idea I could think of." Gale hugs me and It feels natural, me being in Gale's arms.

"Why didn't you just go to my house?"

"You might not have been in and I wanted to see you here first."

"Me too that's why I asked you to meet me here."

I wrap my arms around his neck, and I see Gale's blush deepen. He breaks the moment by talking.

"How's Peeta?" I drop my arms and he releases his hold.

"Good, I think; he's never in the house when I am."

"Was he out last night?"

"Yes he was, did you know or did you guess?"

"I um..." I nudge his arm and he continues.

"I saw him with Delly Cartwright." Gale notices my confusion and carries on speaking.

"he had his palms against a wall and Delly was standing in-between them... Neither of them looked uncomfortable so I assumed you two had split up." I don't want to admit it but I'm sort of relieved; I'm becoming more uncomfortable sleeping next to him. To be honest I never was comfortable sleeping next to him.

"I'll ask him about it when the time comes..." my voice sounds detached and dreamy.

"You're not upset?" I shake my head.

"Nope. Now I can tell him I'm cheating on him and he cant do anything to stop me."

"With who? No offense but I just said that I'm still in love with you and you say you already have 2 men in your life!" I tiptoe to whisper in his ear.

"I only have one... you."

"Wait we've just met for the first time in years and you say you're cheating on Peeta with me?" I take a step backwards away from gale.

"It's been 6 actually."

"6 what?"

6 years!"

"Reply to my accusation!" I sigh and continue.

"Everyone thought we were going to get married before I got put in the Hunger Games, I even thought that myself after your whipping. Now you're back, there is nothing stopping us." Gale looks into my eyes and raises his eyebrows.

"Katniss wait a while before you say that. It won't be good if you rush it and find out you don't want to be with me." I realize I've said too much and I silently thank him for bringing me back from my soon to be real fantasy world...

"Thanks Gale, I can always count on you to be level headed." Gale moves towards me closing the distance between us and takes my hand in his. I look up at him confused.

"What? I never said we shouldn't be together, all I said was we shouldn't rush marriage." I laugh and kiss Gale's cheek. When we reach the edge of the forest we each release each other's hands. We walk through the market recapping each other of our lives for the last 6 years. When we reach my house I unlock the door and kick it open.

We both collapse onto the sofa.

"Katniss are you home?" Peeta shouts from his art room. Sugar I forgot about him.

"Yes I am." I shout back and I hear Peeta start to come downstairs and Gale panics big time, he jumps up but I pull him back down. I mouth 'you can't leave now' he stops struggling immediately.

"Katniss are you alrigh-" Peeta's jaw drops halfway through the sentence. He is staring at Gale, I look over at Gale and he looks utterly calm considering he was panicking only a moment ago, He opens his mouth and speaks easily and calmly,

"Hey Peeta, how ya doin?" Peeta closes his gaping mouth and attempts to speak.

"Why is Gale Hawthorne in my house? Katniss. Gale. Hawthorne. Is. In. My. House!" Peeta just stands there his arms flailing trying to make sense of this.

"Well done captain obvious, and FYI it's Katniss' house yours is next door." Peeta's arms stop moving randomly and he walks towards Gale.

"Since when were you back?"

"Since a couple of days ago." Peeta pats down his spiky hair and straightens his shirt collar.

"I'm not being a bad host but I'm going for a lie down."

"Goodnight, I'll be up in a while."

"Night Peeta." I glance at Gale, he is wedged in the corner of the sofa, one foot on the floor, the other bent and on the sofa, His arms are behind his head, I can tell he is trying his hardest to show off to me. When Peeta leaves I push Gale's boot of the sofa, he faces me and we both start laughing, when we finish I can barely breathe. Gale regains his breath and sighs.

"Catnip? Is he always that easy to shock?" I sit down and sink into the sofa.

"Yes. One time before things cooled off between us, i shot a wolf and I skinned it, making it into a lovely carpet. I thought it would be funny to scare Peeta, so I lay down under it, I left a note saying I had shot us a new carpet and I went out to get the rest of the meat I had abandoned. When he came home from work about 20 minutes later i jumped up and growled at him. He literally jumped a metre in the air and the flour and eggs he was carrying went all over the roof and walls. I couldn't stop laughing and he didn't talk to me for at least 2 days." Gale looks amused and he sighs unhappily.

"That's a good story but It's getting late So I better go." the atmosphere in the room has changed completely.

"Why did my story bore you?"

"No, I've only just got back and I've been gone for hours, they'll start to worry." Gale gets up and I follow him to the door.

"Okay see you tomorrow, same time same place?"

"No, how about that new restaurant in town I want to treat you?"

"Sure, lunchtime okay?"

"yep fine with me, I'll pick you up at 11:30 and wear ordinary clothes no one can know were a couple, just make it look like 2 best friends catching up over a meal." I kiss him on the cheek and he leaves.

Today was different than I imagined it to be, I wasn't expected Gale to still love me after all this time, and I certainly did not expect me to find out I had stronger feelings for Gale than I do Peeta. I also found out that my boyfriend was cheating on me, but I would hardly call him my boyfriend he's more of a room-mate.

I hope tomorrow is going to be even better than today.

**I hope you all had an amazing Christmas! And I hope you all have an amazing new year!**

**Thanks to the reviewers for the reviews! (Well duh) And reviews of any kind are welcome so please leave me a sentence or 2! **

**Special thanks to Cloud-Lover 26 for giving me the idea that Peeta should cheat on Katniss with Delly and I hope you don't mind me using that pairing!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Could Be Paradise**

**Chapter 3**

**R&R Please!**

I wake up to the intoxicating smell of turkey bacon, Peeta must have made it out of the turkey I caught a few days before Gale came back into my life. I rub my eyes and adjust to the light; it's not too sunny today it's probably been raining. I get up out of bed and open the curtains, yep it's been raining, but it is autumn so rain is expected. I change into my casual clothes and walk down stairs avoiding the creaky stair by hopping over it and landing on the balls of my feet silently on the stair below. I sidestep along the walls until I can hear the sizzling turkey bacon, I peer round the door and Peeta has his back to me; a perfect opportunity to scare him; I'm going to miss these opportunities when I'm hopefully living with Gale, it's not really a hope it's a certainty. I tiptoe towards Peeta and when I'm about a foot away from him I place my hands on his shoulders quickly making him flinch and exhale loudly.

He turns around, his hand where his heart is and the look on his face makes me double over laughing.

"Katniss you know how fragile my heart is don't give me another heart attack." Oops I forgot about that. Still I'd be stupid if I missed an opportunity like that. I stand up straight and look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry Peeta I honestly forgot Finnick had to restart your heart after you walked into the electrified force field." he turns around and carries on cooking.

"By the way, I'm going to be out today I've got to order some more paints."

"I thought you did that yesterday?"

"No I was behind on painting yesterday I had to finish painting the old seam from memory." that's not right he's lying.

"I swear you left a note saying you had accounting to do." I can tell he is starting to panic, if he was facing me I would be able get the truth out of him by staring him down, but he's not so I can't.

"Yeah but... it doesn't matter I've got to order some paints today." I let the argument drop, there's no point spoiling today by getting Peeta to admit his wrongs.

"Okay whatever you say. I'm out today as well, I'm having a meal with Gale, he's going to tell me all about his life in district 2." that sounds so boring but it's a good cover story.

"Good, which restaurant are you going to?"

"The new one in the market."

"What time are you going?"

"12:30" no that's wrong I'm leaving at 11:30 but there's no point correcting myself.

"Good, I'm leaving around 11 ish. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"Great I'm starving!"

"Go sit down I'll bring the food in." I obey Peeta and sit in the chair that looks out of the window onto the street. I instantly lose my trail of thought as my eyes are drawn to a man staggering with a bottle of whisky in his hand, he falls over and doesn't get up.

"Peeta I'm just going to go help someone, back in a sec." I say while running towards the door. I fling open the door and run out onto the street barefoot, I approach the man and crouch down next to him.

"Are you okay sir?" I say while rolling him over, I've never really had much patience when it comes to pain. He mumbles and I see his face. Haymitch. He opens his eyes and I feel slightly better now I know he is conscious.

"Hi Sweetheart. How've you been the past few years?" I keep forgetting to visit him, but I guess this counts.

"Good thanks, you?" I move away to give him some space, and he sits up and holds his head.

"Better now. Where's my whisky?" Even when Haymitch is in pain he never thinks of himself, he's always thinking about his alcohol. I hide the bottle behind my back, he sees me do it though and he narrows his eyes.

"Gimme it now! Or..." He starts to wobble during his pause and pukes in the space between us, I'm glad I moved away! He takes his hand from his head and it's red and shiny, he's bleeding. Did he puke because he's drunk or he has a concussion? At times like these I wish mother was here. He starts to black out and I catch him; my foot squelches in the puddle of puke. EW. He is so going to pay when he is conscious. I remember what I felt like when I had a concussion and place him on the ground, I unzip my hoodie and throw it on him.

"Peeta help me! Call the doctor!" I hear Peeta turn the gas off on the cooker, health and safety freak.

About half a minute later Peeta is outside; he lifts Haymitch and walks him to the hospital. I clean my feet off inside, grab some shoes and run after them.

~~~~~ PAGE BREAKER ~~~~~

I've been here 2 hours! The doctor won't let us leave until Haymitch is awake and talking. He said and I quote,

"When he wakes you will inform him of his injuries and concussion, seeing as you two are the closest things he has to family." when the doctor left I sighed loudly and slumped into a chair.

Peeta has been walking in circles around the waiting room since we got here, it's quite mind numbing but at the same time annoying. I know it's been around 2 hours but I'm still not sure when we left the house.

"Peeta what's the time?" he stops walking and checks his watch, finally my mind is starting to work again.

"10 past 10 in the morning." I nod my head and think about how much time I have before my lunch with Gale, it takes 20 minutes to run home and 35 to walk, if I leave now and run home I'll have an hour, that's plenty of time to shower and change out of my puke smelling clothes.

"How long have you got until you've got to go?" Peeta does calculations in the air,

"About an hour." The doctor walks into the room and announces his presence by throat coughing. We both turn to look at him and he takes his clipboard out of his armpit.

"Mr Abernathy is awake; and we have prepared his medical notes so you can read them to him." I stand up and grab the clipboard out of his hands, Peeta follows and I hear him say,

"I'm sorry for her behaviour, she doesn't like waiting." I laugh and walk into Haymitch's room. He sits up and gestures towards the chair next to him, I comply and sit myself down. Peeta walks in and leans against the wall.

"Why am I here?" I read the doctors notes in my head; cuts to arms, hands and legs; bruising almost everywhere; slight concussion and a broken hip...

"You fell over when you were drinking and vomited. Peeta carried you here and that's it."

"So why aren't they letting me go home?" I look at Haymitch.

"You broke your hip, it seems like the odds weren't in your favour. I personally think changing from white liquor to whisky didn't do you any good."

"So what you're saying is I can't go home until I've recovered?" I nod my head.

"So I can't have a drink either?" Peeta rushes over and shakes Haymitch's bed, Haymitch cringes at the sudden movement.

"Haymitch look at yourself you've broken your hip and all you can say is can I have a drink!" I start laughing and so does Haymitch. Peeta's face suddenly becomes neutral.

"What's so funny? Guys tell me!" Haymitch stops laughing and looks at Peeta. I do the same but explain.

"Peeta have you seen Haymitch completely sober?"

"Well ye-" I talk over him.

"Have you actually SEEN him completely sober?" Peeta shakes his head, and Haymitch rubs his hands together.

"For all you know is I had Effie send you the packages in the arenas!" I didn't think about that.

"So were you sober?"

"Yes, but I was in mind not in body."

"So you weren't technically sober?"

"Technically no, but you caught on to all my mind games in the first arena pretty nicely." I nod in agreement.

"What about in the Third Quarter Quell?" Peeta seems intrigued now.

"It didn't take much effort to say that the water is in the trees so give 'em a Spile!" I turn to look at the clock above the wall but the doctor stands in the doorway, I check the time anyway: 10:20. I have about 50 minutes now.

The doctor sees me looking and walks in.

"I have been listening for about 5 minutes now and it seems you have a massive problem with alcohol Mr Abernathy."

"Yeah I have but what ya gona do 'bout it?" It seems Haymitch changes his speech depending on who he's with.

"Well Mr Abernathy I can give you 2 options one nice and one almost illegal. Option One, send you to district 4's new hospital to wean you off your problem, or Option Two, cold turkey and stay here being watched every minute of your life." This doctor can be really mean when he wants to.

"Can you leave us alone so we can decide with him?" Peeta must really want Haymitch to be permanently sober if he wants to talk.

"Okay I'll be back in 2 minutes." Peeta thanks him and we start our discussion.

"I want you to go to district 4, you can be cared for and Katniss' mother will make sure you get correct treatment."

"Haymitch that is a good idea, I agree with Peeta, you'll get help and your flashbacks will stop eventually."

"How do you know that? Yours haven't! I'm not leaving!"

"Haymitch listen to me." I grab his shoulders,

"If you go to district 4 they can help you. But if you prefer you can stay here and scream all you want for a drink. I won't help you!"

"Come on Haymitch listen to both of us, we think that going to district 4 will help, but if you get there and decide it's not helping, you can always change your mind and decide you want Option Two." I release Haymitch's shoulders and he looks weak, possibly from the constant pressure on his hip.

"Fine if it means that much to you I'll go for Option One, but don't expect me to talk to you when I come back!"

"I wouldn't expect you to." The doctor walks back in the room.

"Have you made a decision?" I look at Haymitch and he nods,

"Option One please Doctor."

"Great! The hovercraft will transport you and your friend to district 4 immediately."

"Wait I've got a lunch to go to! I'm not going with him!" Haymitch agrees,

"I'm not having this lunatic anywhere near me!" I nod despite his harsh words.

"I'm sorry I assumed you would go with him... Say your goodbyes and we'll transport Mr Abernathy to district 4." I'm guessing he wants us gone.

"Goodbye Haymitch, I'll see you when you're sober." Peeta shakes his hand and pats him on the back.

"I'll see you soon Peeta."

"Bye, and Katniss I'm going to run back to my shop, my orders can't wait." Peeta walks away and it's my turn to say goodbye.

"You better come back to district 12; you're one of the last family members I have." I hug him and walk away.

"Goodbye sweetheart, make sure Gale knows you're Sorry." I turn slowly.

"What did you say?"

"I said; make sure Gale knows you're sorry." Good he doesn't know anything.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You forgive Gale for killing your sister, so tell him."

"Thanks Haymitch. Be a good patient and if you see my mother tell her how I am, I really don't care how you portray me."

"You're one of the 2 people I wish I had met in better circumstances." I didn't know Haymitch had a conscience.

"Who is the other one?"

"Madge Undersee's aunt."

"Oh... why?"

"She was my district partner in the games I won, I knew her before that but I never really gave her much thought other than that she looked nice.

She came into my room the night before the games; she said she wished we had never been chosen as tributes; she said we might have had a future...

But we'll never know now… In the early stages of the Games I tried to resist caring for her but I still checked the skies every night hoping her face wouldn't be there, and luckily it wasn't. The day the mountain erupted was the worst day for me, I knew she was too smart to be killed by something so obvious, but my every thought until the sky light up with foreign faces was of her... I was so relieved when she found me, but fear that I would have to kill her took over and I came up with a stupid idea that the arena must end somewhere and I left her. I left because I knew I couldn't kill her, and in the end I didn't, the Capitol did. I sat by her when she died and after that I knew I had to win; I had to win for her.

I didn't know how much of a mistake that was, if I could do it again I would choose to die, I would die next to her, so my nightmares and visions of her death would stop..." I never knew that about Haymitch, when he said his family and girl were taken away I thought he meant someone back in district 12, not someone he had competed against.

"I'm sorry Haymitch I never knew that."

"Don't be, that was my life and I have to live on with the consequences..."

"Haymitch why wasn't Peeta in you regrets list?"

"Because if he wasn't chosen he would have lived on loving you secretly, never making a move, the Games were a miracle to him, he got the love of his life, but that's my opinion, not yours." I never thought of it that way ,I'm learning allot of new things today.

"So why am I on your list?"

"Because the Games ruined your life. They took you away from your favourite things, your sister and your best friend, and in the end it took them away from you... During the reaping I honestly thought Gale was going to volunteer for Peeta, but he didn't..." I stay silent after that last statement and think about how being in the Games led me to accidentally start a rebellion for not wanting my district partner and I guess lover at that time to die.

"Well thanks for listening sweetheart, have a good lunch." I smile at the nickname.

"Goodbye I will see you soon." I shake his hand and leave. As soon as I get out of the hospital I start running.

~~~~~ PAGE BREAKER ~~~~~

It takes me 25 minutes to get home because I couldn't run all the way home, my stamina is literally dead. When I stagger into my house I immediately check the clock, 11:05, plenty of time.

I go into the bathroom and I shower the smell of puke out of my hair and body and clean my teeth. I walk into the bedroom with my towel wrapped around me and my hair dripping freely down my back. I throw on some fresh clothes almost identical to my previous set and tie my hair into a simple wet ponytail, and hope it'll dry before lunch, while I pull my socks on my stomach rumbles, a feeling I've not had for a long time, I've not eaten today! I quickly pull my other sock on and leg it down stairs and skid into the kitchen, there it is, my turkey bacon from this morning cold but still cooked! I take 2 pieces intent on not filling my belly before my meal with Gale, and devour them in an unladylike fashion. I wipe the grease of my mouth away with the back of my hand and grab my shoes and jacket from the porch, I put them on and sit down on the sofa thinking about my talk/listen with Haymitch.

His point of view on my Games was a genuine new point of view to me; me being reaped for the Games did actually take away most people I cared about! My stunt with the berries led to a rebellion and the rebellion took away most people I cared about: Prim, Finnick, My mother, Madge and in some ways Gale... I say Gale because if I would not have been a star-crossed lover he wouldn't have stopped trusting me and talking to me, but there was still the quarter quell and that took me away from him again.

The front door opens and Gale walks in,

"Hey Catnip!" he smiles one of his rare smiles only a select few people have seen.

"Hiya Gale are we going now?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't knock, the door was unlocked so I walked in." I stand up and hug him quickly,

"It's fine let's get going."

We arrive at the new restaurant in the market after about 5 minutes of silent walking. Gale opens the door for me and holds his arm out doorman style. I nod thankfully and walk in to the waiting area.

"Hello sir, table for 2."

"Yes please." Gale answers in a posh accent; I bite my tongue to try not to laugh.

"Very good sir, I shall show you to your table." The skinny waiter turns on his heel and pushes the double door open revealing a dimly light room with booths running up the sides of the walls and tables filling the gap in the middle. We are showed to a square table at the back of the room, the waiter hands us menus and scurries off, Gale pulls out my chair and I sit down unsure of what is happening, Gale must have picked up these quirks in district 2. The wooden table has a purple coloured table cloth and slightly brighter place mats and napkins; large candles light up the tables and the booths have lights on the wall, thank goodness or we'd be eating in almost darkness. Not many tables are free and no booths are available, if we would have gotten here later we would not have been able to eat.

"So Catnip how's life been without me?" I'm not sure if he is trying to joke being big headed or he actually means it. I decide to ignore it,

"Not so good, life's been tough; especially when the only thing you do for 6 years is hunt and stay at home."

"So you never visited anyone or went to the market?"

"I did walk home from the forest through the market but that doesn't count..."

"It's a good thing I'm here then, to bring you out of your rut." Gale leans over and rubs my shoulder; I smile at his reassuring gesture and suddenly wonder what he did for the past few years.

"So what were you doing in district 2 without me?" Gale raises his eyebrows at my mimic of his words,

"I was living it up in a mansion backing out onto a river..." I can tell is losing himself in his thoughts because his eyes are focused on one position and his voice has become dreamy.

"If you swam or jumped across the river you would end up in a large grassy forest; but it wasn't just a calm peaceful forest it was a forest filled with bears and wolves and other dangerous creatures..." He is subconsciously stroking his left shoulder.

"Gale did one of them attack you?" he looks up at my face re-joining me.

"No, but I saw a normal non-mutation wolf cub get shot in the shoulder by a guard with a gun." this seems normal but I why does it make Gale go all emotional?

"That's normal the wolf may have attacked someone."

"No you don't get it! The cub was tiny and defenceless, its mother was not guarding it, and a border guard goes and shoots at it and doesn't even bother finishing off the job to put it out of its pain!" Gale is infuriated, he hissed those words and his hands are clenched at the side of his plate; I reach over and stroke his arm to try to calm him down and he unclenches his hands. The waiter comes back and this time he has a touch screen note pad.

"Can I take your drinks and food choices?" I forgot to look at the food choices so I look quickly making random choices.

"Can I have a glass of lemonade, a stuffed pepper to start and a filet steak for main?"

"Certainly Miss." He looks at Gale.

"Can I have a glass of lemonade, a melon and ham starter and a Filet steak for main?"

"Certainly sir, how would you like your steaks cooked?" I'm not sure what he means by this so I'll let Gale go first.

"Medium rare please."

"Same as his please."

"Very well, your drinks will arrive any moment." we both nod and as soon as he leaves a girl around my age arrives with our drinks, she puts my drink down and smiles, and when she looks at Gales perfect TV-Star looks she winks and smiles. When she is out of earshot Gale looks at me.

"Did you see that? She winked at me!" I nod and start laughing.

"Did she think we were brother and sister and want a chance at getting you?" I whisper when we finish laughing,

"Yeah probably, she may have thought we were cousins, you know the cover story?"

"Yeah I remember that... Gale do you think this is going to work? I mean us?" He looks pained and his shoulders drop,

"I think it will but if you don't..." he looks at the table avoiding my gaze.

"No Gale I want it to work too, its just if we make our relationship public most of Panem will think were dating our cousin." He looks up and I catch his gaze our eyes meeting.

"We'll just have to publicly say we're not cousins first then." As soon as he finishes that sentence our starters are placed in front of us by the girl who winked at Gale.

The girl just stares at Gale not even moving, Gale looks a tiny bit uncomfortable under her stare.

"Um... Thanks for the starters." She snaps back into realty at his words,

"No problem, I just want to say it has been a pleasure serving the Mockingjay and her right hand man." Right hand man? Where'd she get that from?

"Um, he wasn't my right hand man he was..." I look over at Gale and he mouths Not Yet.

"He was my cousin."

"Ok thanks for correcting me I thought you two were to close to be acquaintances. I'll bring your mains soon, I hope you enjoy your starters!" she said that and walked off leaving me with a sudden urge to dissect my pepper in front of me. Gale laughs at my thinking face,

"Eat it already! You're gona get a nosebleed from concentrating too hard!" His words are like a starting gun, I slice open the pepper and gooey cheese and mixed vegetables leak out of the cut.

~~~~~ PAGE BREAKER ~~~~~

Once we finish our starters the waitress comes back and takes our plates away.

"You didn't finish describing your life and what happened to the wolf." Gale looks at me questioningly.

"Just a re-cap, this was about 3 years ago and I still hadn't come to terms with the war and I hardly knew what was going on, okay on with the story...

I had just rushed out of the house to get some air and I looked across the river, a young wolf cub was chasing a leaf that was blowing in the wind, it was never going to get it but it kept trying. It leapt up in the air and fell flat on its face, I laughed out loud amused by its failure and the wolf got up and shook the July dust off its coat, it started to walk back into the forest defeated by a leaf then a border guard goes and takes a shot at it. I yell at the guard and the guard about a year younger than me runs off back into town leaving the cub crying out and yelping. I jumped the river and I ran over to the wolf cub and picked it up cradling it in my arms. The blood covered my shoulder in seconds and I took a look at the yelping cub's injury, the bullet had only grazed it's shoulder so it was only a flesh wound, but I still needed to make sure it wasn't going to bleed to death so I took it home and sat it in the bath applying pressure to the wound, after all my mother wasn't the healer so I just did what I knew." He looked over at me and I laughed at the joke Peeta and I used to share.

"The wound healed up after a few weeks and I tried to release it but when I put it down and jumped the river it just sat there staring at me and when I turned around to go back to my house it howled, I never heard a wolf howl close up and it was magnificent, the vibrations shook my body and it made me feel ill but happy. I turned back and jumped the river and patted my thigh hoping that it wanted to be my companion rather than calling its parents, it ran over to me panting and a light in my stomach lit up warming my whole body. It stayed with me until i released it back home, just like a loyal dog, I fed it and in return I got a friend something to live for. But as time passed I realised it was getting bored and frustrated, growling until I payed attention to it and one day it ran against a wall so I picked it up and threw it over the river, it landed on its face like the first time I saw it, it gave one last howl my way and scampered off into the forest..."

"Gale that's just so... Heart-warming." I laugh at my own choice of words,

"Never knew I was such a softie did you?"

"No, I never knew you could tame a wolf."

"I tamed you didn't I?" I laugh and slap his bicep over the table.

"Careful there Katniss, if Gale tenses his arm your hand will be crushed." I look over and Rory is sitting on a chair the wrong way do his legs are wrapped around the back rest.

"I ordered a meal as well so I won't be left out."

"Rory why are you here?" Gale asks,

"I overheard you making reservations so I thought I might as well invite myself, I've not had the pleasure of hearing the Gale Hawthorne story yet." Rory turns his chair the right way round.

"I'm sorry Rory but I've already said it and I'm not repeating myself." Rory's grin drops and sips his beer he had stored on the other table.

"Since when did you start liking beer?" Rory's grin surfaces again.

"Since I was the man in the house and Posy's best friend's dad works in the new brewery and gave me some vouchers." Gale's eyebrows furrow.

"Can you get some more?"

"That's the Gale I know! And I'll ask Thom tomorrow."

"Thom?"

"Yes the brewer I told you about."

"I used to work with a Thom in the mines."

"Someone's getting slow, Goodness Gale! It is the same Thom you used to work with!" I laugh at Rory casually insulting Gale,

"Excuse me your meals are ready."

We move our heads to the side as the waitress gives us our meals. Before she leaves she slips Rory a piece of paper, Rory reads it and laughs quietly and shows Gale the writing,

"It says call me cutie and a phone number." Rory blushes and gives Gale the paper.

"She's too old for me you have it, we look the same anyway." I didn't really notice that, Gale is almost identical to Rory. Rory is clean shaven whereas Gale's less prominent cheek bones are coated with light stubble. I prefer the stubble.

"No thanks Rory, I'm not dating anyway." Gale pushes it back into Rory's hands and smiles at me. I smile back and then stare at the soft piece of meat on my plate,

"Can we start now?"

"Oh yeah sorry, let's begin!"

~~~~~ PAGE BREAKER ~~~~~

Once we finish and the plates are collected Gale clasps his hands together, his elbows on the table.

"Who would like to hear stupid story of my life in District2?" Rory puts his hand up and I nod.

"Okay this happened just last week, I was on the train here to return home. In my house in 2 I had a bath and no shower so I never needed to use and dispensers or anything. Okay, I needed a shower because I had just run to the train station to catch the train and the sweat was dripping off me, I walked into the shower and turned on the shower thing in the tribute rooms. Some brown goo squirted out a dispenser and I thought it was food because they give you bathroom mints, so why not shower syrup. I tasted it and spat it out, it was shower gel so I rinsed my mouth out. Next stupid thing I did was food shower related as well. I obviously hadn't learned from my experiences the day before and when I went into the shower a cauliflower shaped thing was on the sink, so I tried to eat it and guess what it was a loofa. I learned the name because I asked the maid when she came." I just sit there open mouthed at the lack of funniness and Rory claps slowly,

"Congratulations Gale! You have just officially become a comedian." the sarcasm oozed out of every word.

"Hey lay off, I never said it was funny just stupid." We sit in silence for the next 5 minutes sipping our after meal coffees.

~~~~~ PAGE BREAKER ~~~~~

We all leave the restaurant happy, I'm happy because I realised the real Gale is back not a cold hearted war hero, Rory is happy because he got to eat for free because Gale paid using his wad of cash Plutarch gave him to make sure he doesn't starve, and Gale is happy because he got to share a lovely meal with his brother and best friend. We reach the street where our journeys split, my house is on the right side of the road and Rory's and Gale's on the left.

"Rory go home I'll make sure Katniss gets home."

"Okay, see you soon." Rory hugs me and I whisper into his ear,

"I care for him more than I thought I would." he smiles and winks him walks away humming happily. I didn't notice Rory's choice of clothes earlier he's wearing a brown leather jacket Gale used to wear hunting, black jeans and a grey scarf. Exactly what the pretty boys used to wear during school. Gale used to hang out with that crowd except that he was more masculine and Gale will never be caught dead with a scarf even it was snowing.

"You alright? You look sort of dreamy." I shake out of my visions and nod my head.

"I'm fine just thinking of school."

"Oh thinking of how lonely you were?"

"No! I was thinking of you-" Crap I let that slip, smooth Katniss, smooth.

"Daydreaming of me, how nice."

"Actually I was thinking of the pretty boys with combed side fringes and you just standing there awkwardly with a black eye and a dodgy haircut."

"Hey that's not nice, and you forgot to mention how I never lost a fight."

"Well yes but I wasn't thinking of that fact, I was thinking of how there was a circle of pretty boys standing there trying to grab the girls attention and it seemed that having a dodgy haircut won all the girls."

"What do you mean?" I kick open the front gate of my garden.

"All the girls wanted to have their arm looped through yours and all the boys were jealous of your looks"

"My looks are such a curse. You had the fair share of admirers as well you know Catnip."

"I didn't you liar. I swear we already had this conversation?" I unlock the door and shush Gale, he complies.

"Peeta are you home?" No answer. I walk in and sit on the sofa. Gale follows and sits on the opposite side of the sofa facing me.

"We may have but let's go over it again." I sigh.

"Catnip I had a life outside of the forest that involved countless girls. I was a player, but when I realized I love you all that stopped. Didn't you notice the girls of district 12 looking rather sad?"

"No I can honestly say I didn't."

"Well you should have! But what I'm trying to say is I-"

"Katniss I'm home!" Peeta walks through the door with different clothes than before.

"Hey Peeta when did you get changed?" He sticks his swollen bottom lip out.

"I changed at work I smelled of vomit." I nod accepting his story, he's either a really good liar or Gale was wrong. I look at Gale and he looks worried.

"Catnip what happened involving puke?"

"Haymitch." I say that word and Gale understands completely.

"I'm going upstairs, work is really tiring and I need all the rest I can get."

"Night Peeta." Me and Gale say at the same time. When Peeta leaves I continue our conversation.

"All our attempts to talk about our relationship get either interrupted or you change the subject by joking."

"I'm not one to talk, you know that."

"Yes but for once I'd like to have a real talk without any interruptions."

"Okay how about hunting tomorrow?" I nod, finally a chance to get some fresh meat.

"Okay but promise me you won't try to change the subject, embarrassment isn't a problem." Gale nods and smiles slyly.

"What?"

"Nothing, just imagining Vick's girlfriend."

"Why would you be doing that?"

"Because I've never seen her and Rory says she's hot and then blushed." I laugh and lie my head on Gale's thigh, he kisses my ear and temple. I wonder if he ever had girls lying on him like this before. I don't have time to voice my question because Gale strokes my hair and tries to get up.

"Don't go." He sits back down and strokes my hair. Gale's lips brush against my ear relaxing me.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right here and cause all kind of trouble." I silently laugh at the familiar words.

"Me too." I fall asleep soon after, his stoking lulling me to sleep.

**Wow sorry I haven't updated in about 2 weeks I can't write long chapters quick.**

**I hope you enjoyed this and suggestions and criticism are always welcome on the reviews page! So review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Could Be Paradise**

**Chapter 4**

"Catnip wake up." Gale's delicate whisper brings me out of my sleep.

"Wake up, Peeta will be down soon." I try to work out my unusual morning surroundings, my pillow is Gale's thigh, my blanket is my coat and my bed is a sofa; I must have fallen asleep on Gale. I sit up and pat my braid, most of the hair stayed in but some escaped leaving me with morning ringlets. Gale pats my shoulder to get my attention; I face him and copy his yawn.

"I've got to get home, Rory will worry... But then again he might come up with some dirty excuse for my absence which will make me either cringe or blush." Gale sits up and gathers his jacket and boots.

"Gale, you still on for that talk?" I whisper.

"Yeah how about the woods at mid-day? We can catch lunch." I nod and Gale pulls me up of the sofa into a hug, squeezing me into his chest, my hands shaped on his collar bones.

"I really hate this cousin stuff. Can't we just straighten this mess out?" I don't really see the problem with being cousins except for the law that you can't marry your cousin... But if Gale doesn't like it I'll try to care.

"Not yet, we need to be certain we will work out." Gale sighs quietly.

"I am certain. You're the one who doesn't seem certain." His voice pained, I need a way to show him how much I love him. But right now a kiss will do.

"Sorry I don't rush things." I say before grabbing his shirt and smash my mouth to his with all the strength I have, I need to learn to kiss normally! I didn't have much practise with Peeta. Gale breaks because he was caught off guard; he smiles and brushes a strand of hair out of his eyes that found residence there during my impulsiveness.

"That didn't seem rushed at all." I can't help but laugh out loud, I feel a bit giddy and that stupid joke seems to crush my quietness. Gale puts his palm over my mouth to shush me, I bite his finger and he releases his hand.

"I've got to go now, see you later." I hug him while walking sideways and push him out the door literally, he squeals quietly and I can't help but think MACHO. He waves as he walks away from me.

I go and lie back down and try to go back to sleep and eventually sleep comes.

~~~~~ PAGE BREAKER ~~~~~

Peeta wakes me by waving a piece of freshly baked bread under my nose, smells seem to wake me up whereas noises don't stir me, and Peeta obviously knows that. I sit up and moan groggily distracting him, I snatch the bread from Peeta and he sighs and tries to get it back, I cup my hands round it and he gives up beaten. I laugh and shove the warm bread into my mouth. I can only imagine what Peeta is thinking, Greedy so and so or maybe even Bitch that was my breakfast. I sincerely hope it's the second one; it'll be good to know Peeta has an angry side apart from the hi-jack scenes. I decide to look up and chew to make him even more jealous, I look up emphasising my jaw noises, but he's not there, where is he?

"Peeha," I swallow the food to yell louder, and also make more sense.

"Peeta where are you?" He walks into the room with some more bread and he leans on the wall. I laugh at his failed coolness, and he smirks meanly.

"You've only just woken up and you seem to be more cunning than me... You're like a fox." I cringe at the last word; Foxface, the girl who always seemed to evade my thoughts when I needed to find her, wriggled her way back in them when I don't want to remember her. It's obvious Peeta knows what I'm thinking.

"Real or not real? You tortured Foxface with your arrow heads and knives?" I've not answered one of these in ages; I seemed to have stumbles upon an untouched memory.

"Not real. Nightlock berries killed her." Peeta nods his head but still seems unsure.

"Who killed her, did she eat them herself or did someone force feed her them?"

"She found them on our stash; you found them and you didn't have a clue they were poisonous, she ate a few and blah blah blah." I know I shouldn't be this mean to help his recovery but I'm not bothered any more.

"Thanks I get the picture; are you going hunting today?" I'm actually quite relieved he asked me, I don't really think I can be bothered to sneak out or make an adequate excuse.

"Yes if you don't mind we need some fresh meat, and I'm not going to the hob!" Peeta looks at me oddly,

"Katniss you do realise there is no hob just the Market." I shake my head to clear my thoughts,

"I know that, I just miss it so much I keep thinking about it." I can tell he bought my excuse, the real reason I said that is I thought of Gale when I said fresh meat, and we always used to go to the hob, so the timelines got mixed up.

"I heard the soup lady, Sae, has got herself a new restaurant in the Market."

"Really! Do you know which one?" Peeta nods and thinks,

"The old style one with dim lighting and booths... I think" That's the one I went to, it suits the description.

"Is it new?" I'm trying to make sure I get the information before I tell him I went there and he asks for my opinions and reviews.

"No it's been running for a while, but it's just been refurbished and reopened."

"So it's technically new."

"Yes, but only if you've never heard of it prior to its reopening."

"It's new! Stop arguing!" Little things make me annoyed and this is one of them; a pointless argument.

"Why are you asking anyway?" I raise my eyebrows trying to look mysterious.

"Why do you want to know? Jealous?" Peeta shakes his head,

"No it's just that you hardly ever speak, and in the past few days I've gotten triple the amount of conversation than the past 4 years... You seem oddly happy." I guess I am, I'm trying to go slow with Gale and it's killing me! But I want to make sure that I've made the right choice before I rush into things; I've already said that to Gale and he has said it to me, I hope he puts up with me long enough for me to make my decision.

"Yeah I guess I am..." I say as I stand up and leave the room.

"Where you going?" I look back quickly at Peeta,

"Where'd you think? I'm going hunting." He nods happily and disappears into the kitchen.

~~~~~ PAGE BREAKER ~~~~~

I run full pelt to the woods to meet Gale, I almost fell a while back because I wasn't looking where I was going and I slipped on a root the mud had moved away from, so now my undivided attention is on my feet and the ground in front of me. I look up at the sun quickly when I reach the flat ground, I didn't bother checking the time earlier, I just slung on a hoodie, fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, grabbed my bow and arrows and left. My guess is it's just before mid-day because the looming grey cloud is brighter in one place, I wipe my eyes to get rid of the rain that entered them when I looked up, just to get them even more watery from my hoodie, and I sigh and continue running.

~~~~~ PAGE BREAKER ~~~~~

I reach the little house and it seems to have not aged a bit. It's been 3 years since I last came here, the last time was when I was feeling rather kind hearted, I had just visited to put flowers I found down to remember dad and Prim, Buttercup was still around then and he followed me all the way here with his own form of gift; a dead mouse. Buttercup placed his gift right over my blue flower collection making them look sadistic, Buttercup raised his head and did a cat smile, something Buttercup has never done before to me. I laugh at my last memory of Buttercup as I light the fire to heat the damp room. Fire doesn't really affect me anymore, I know it should kill me inside but I've learnt to picture Prim happy and smiling rather than flaming and screaming. I've also realised I'm the girl on fire and I need heat, not manufactured heat like Peeta, but real heat that keeps me from becoming ashes, real heat like Gale.

"I'm hot am I Catnip?" Gale! I turn to see him standing in the doorway; it's pretty obvious I was speaking aloud. He smiles cheekily and mouths Catnip again laughing to himself.

"What?" I don't understand why he's laughing! I take off my weapons and demand an answer.

"You remember why I call you Catnip right?" I nod,

"How could I forget...? So what's so funny? I don't think a lynx's death is all that funny, and if you do, you need to see the doctor." Gale shakes his head,

"I call you Catnip for 2 reasons, firstly when I first met you, I thought that was your name; and secondly a lynx started following you around sealing your nickname." I don't see what's so funny...

"Yeah so?"

"You know what catnip actually is right?"

"No, all I know is cats go crazy for it and love it."

"That's all I know as well, but I'll continue nonetheless. Cats love catnip and Gales love?" What is he talking about?

"I don't have a clue?" Gale sighs,

"Gales love GALENIP!" Oh so he's come up with a new nickname for me, a stupid one but still sweet.

"Thanks, but it won't catch on. And by the way you're not hot because you're soaking wet and shivering." I invite Gale in because he hasn't moved during our discussion. He sits on the old tatty sofa, and throws his rainy jacket over my head. I lift it up so I can see him.

"Wow Gale, so mature." He laughs and I join in too; as I laugh I start to make seal-ish noises as I try to breath. I stop laughing and I realize I still have his coat on my head; I throw it closer to the fire and pull Gale onto the floor next to me,

"Ow! give me some notice next time!" he wipes the tears of laughter out of his eyes and shuffles himself so his back is against the sofa, and his feet are pointing to the fire. I sit directly on his knees and he opens his legs making me fall straight through onto the floor.

"We're even now!" Gale says light heartedly. He snakes his arms around my waist and squeezes me into him, I make a mouse like noise and he laughs into my hair, brushing his lips over my right ear.

We sit like this for a while and Gale finally breaks the cosy silence by saying,

"I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, an live in it for ever." the all too familiar comment makes me turn my body around slightly and catch his lips with mine. Everything comes naturally, I've seen other people do this and I sort of did this with Peeta but it feels better, I feel better.

I let out a moan and Gale laughs between kisses; he deepens the kiss and I push myself away from him, he looks unhappy but understanding.

"I'm sorry, you're not ready, and I'll wait."

"No Gale! I want you; no I NEED you, I can't survive without you! Just let me regain my thoughts." he nods and I look at him properly for the first time today. His face is perfect, except for that one little eyelash that has gotten caught on his cheek: his body has not really been put on show since he was 16 and we went swimming, but now I can see his toned body, his damp shirt is highlighting all of his muscles; his not overly large biceps, his solid abs that sort of look like Hazelle's washboard and his shoulders that look normal size but well-muscled. I shuffle onto the sofa and pat the space next to me, Gale rolls onto his back and launches himself off the ground in a dance like fashion, show off! He sits next to me our shoulders joined.

"Gale, don't get upset, but I'm not so good at all this romance/fluffy stuff so can we just stick to small things like hand holding and kisses on the cheek?" Gale smiles,

"You seemed pretty good then... But if you start doing what you just did, I won't be able to stop myself." I think of our brief kisses before, one filled with regret and one filled with total embarrassment, the regret when he left me alone here... And the embarrassment of mistaking my surroundings and making Gale stop me from going too far. How far is too far? I guess Gale knows how far too go, he must have done it plenty of times. Do I really want to go that far just yet? Marriage maybe, but kids NO! I think Gale wants them but I'm not really sure, I mean, I don't want kids but do I want Gale's kids? I'll have plenty of time to answer this random question later. I look at Gale; he's twiddling with his thumbs and looking really bored,

"Do you want some lunch?" Gale raises his head,

"Sure, is it raining?" I look out of the hole in the door, it's not raining but it's damp.

"No it's not, but it'll be hard to run." Gale suddenly has a glint in his eye,

"All the more fun! Vamos!" We learnt a bit of some old language and I think it means let's go, so I jump up, Gale douses the fire, grabs his drawstring bag I never knew he brought and we step into the cold air.

~~~~~ PAGE BREAKER ~~~~~

Once we get to the start of our old snare line Gale takes his drawstring bag of his shoulders and opens it up,

"Fresh from shops of District 2! I asked a friend to send it me." he pulls out quite a small metal bow and a plastic attachment, he slots them together and then secures his creation with screws.

"This is a Crossbow!" I've seen a crossbow before but I've never fired one, as if on cue a small rabbit bounces into the open. Gale puts a mini arrow into the, what I call shaft and pulls the string back; Gale aims and pulls the trigger. The rabbit barely felt pain; the shot was that well aimed and strong. I clap and Gale shushes me,

"Don't. I still want to set up snares." I nod and Gale hands me the crossbow,

"You try."

"Pass me an arrow then."

"Bolt Catnip not arrows."

"Fine pass me a bolt." he hands me one and I repeat his actions. When the string is secure and ready to fire I look for a target, a very fat squirrel ready for hibernation climbs up a nearby tree, I aim and shoot, killing the squirrel halfway up the tree.

"Nice shot! Let's set up some snares to get some meat for the week." I help gale with his snares by passing him the snare string, he thanks me by letting me go sort out the arrows, and he knows snares aren't my thing.

"I've barely got enough arrows for myself, so do you want to use the crossbow?" Gale finishes his snare and walks over to me.

"I've got some arrows in my bag, I think you'll like them." he opens his bag of wonders and takes out a quiver full of arrows; some of the tips are different shaped to my usual triangle ones.

"These have been modified, District 2 has a lot of materials and people get bored allot." Gale walks away to finish his snare as I examine an arrow, it has a curved head and is barbed so if it penetrates the skin it won't come out unless you yank it, injuring the victim more. The second arrow I look at has a knife like tip, sharpened to a thin line on one side normal size on the other side; it looks as if you would shoot it and skim the animal, letting it bleed to death or maiming it.

"Gale what are these for?" Gale finishes his 2nd snare since he left me to look at them and comes over to me.

"They are special arrows designed for specific things." Who would design a spiked arrow?

"What purpose does this have?" I ask pointing to the knife tipped one.

"That one is designed to kill the animal and act as a knife so you can skin it." His mind isn't as twisted as it once was.

"Why Catnip? What did you think it was used for?" I shake my head but Gale holds my shoulder,

"Tell me."

"I thought you were still designing weapons, because I thought it was used to make the animal bleed to death." Gale looks hurt,

"You need to know this. When I was designing the bombs and weaponry I was trying to get revenge for our fathers deaths, but my main fuel was the fact the Capitol took you away from me, twice; but you returned twice, each time I took a step away from you, because I knew you had changed, but the thing I didn't realize was I had as well...

When I designed THE bomb, Beetee kept telling me how well I was doing, so I kept acting like I would in the forest; kill or be killed, I only stopped to think once, I remembered the justice building in your first games, you said to me "It's not as easy to kill people as it is animals Gale, you know why? Because they think..." I know that statement is right, but if it's right I'm not human," Gale lifts himself up off the floor, tears dripping off his chin and landing on the already damp ground.

"I'm not human because I don't think, I act on instincts! Your one of the few people who I have to think around, I have to stop myself and think of the consequences if I act on instincts around you. But I pushed you away because I didn't think! I've regretted my actions ever since, you forgiving me is something I don't deserve..."

Gale turns around and starts to walk away, leaving me dumbstruck and frozen to the ground.

"Bye Catnip, just remember me when I was younger, handsome and funny. Shoot straight." Gale laughs to himself as he disappears out of my view; his ending sentence was the last words he said to me for 6 years. I jump up and run after him, leaving all of my gear on the ground,

"Gale wait!" my eyes dart in all directions trying to spot Gales large figure in-between the trees. Where did which come from? All he said was he doesn't deserve my forgiveness, and he left, but this time he won't come back.

As I grow more desperate I start to yell louder.

"Gale!" he must be close, if he's not I've lost all chance of finding him.

"Gale I forgive you because I love you! I've always loved you! I love you Gale Hawthorne!"

I stop running and sit down on the damp ground. There's no point running, he won't have heard me...

It's true, I've always loved him, like a brother in the beginning, but during all of the events in my life I realised how much I love him, how much I need him. If he was just my best friend I would have let him slip from me but I didn't, I kept trying to meet up with him and keep him alive... During the rebellion he said I will choose the one I can't survive without, I can survive without Peeta now everything is ended. But for the past 6 years I've barely been surviving, knowing my best friend left me; but now he's walked back into my life bringing my love for life with him. And now he's left taking it away again.

Just when I thought I had my life and the real Gale back he slipped from me completely...

I find my way back to my bow and sit down leaning against a tree, I wonder what would have happened if he got his last word out "Remember, I..." I always knew it was "I love you." but I never let myself think it was, I guess a relationship was unnecessary at the time, but only days after a relationship was the line between life or death, I'll never get to know exactly what he said now...

I lie down wishing Gale was next to me; but wishes never come true for me...

**I'm guessing I'll be updating about every 2 weeks! Hope you liked the chapter and any ideas and criticism are welcome!**

**R&R please! **

**~Rim~**


	5. Chapter 5

**This Could Be Paradise**

**Chapter 5**

**R&R please! **

**This starts off in a dream so don't think I've dragged characters back from the dead!**

Prim suddenly appears out of the soundless White room that I am lying in, the pale almost translucent Prim waves and smiles at me, I smile back at my sister and stand up to greet her. Instead of a hug she gestures me to follow her and I do. Prim walks forward and I run to catch up with her so I don't lose her, again; Prim guides me out of the White room by a door that's just appeared into a noisy forest clearing filled with people; dead people.

Finnick, Madge, Portia, Mags, Cinna and Rue are standing in a circle just below the trees on the outskirts of the clearing, each one has their back to me and Prim walks towards them leaving me by myself. I step forwards but Prim turns back around and thrusts her palm out telling me to stop, but I carry on walking dismissing her orders. The closer I go the more uncertain I get, everyone I'm walking towards is turning around and glaring at me, but never leaving their place in the circle. Finnick steps out of the circle and starts to walk towards me; Finnick's normally calm and flirty face is twisted into a look of pure hatred, hatred for me. I try to turn but my feet won't move in any direction except closer to Finnick. I stop about 10 metres away from Finnick and he clears the distance in seconds, as he makes the final step towards me, he lunges at my throat. Just before he touches my flesh Cinna appears behind him and pulls him back. After receiving dirty looks from Finnick, Cinna pushes Finnick away from me and hugs me; I hug him back wishing he was still alive so I could do this in reality instead of in my dreams.

The almost silence is worrying, no one is speaking, the only sounds being made are nature filled and the grunts Finnick's making. I look at Finnick over Cinna's shoulder; Finnick is stood silently next to Mags, so who's making the grunts? I stop hugging Cinna and push past Finnick and Mags to see a male figure slumped on the floor bleeding, they have one of my arrows in their neck, their face covered with dark hair. I move the hair away from their features to see who it is, I already know it'll be someone I love, it always is...

Dad! I try to wake him but he won't, the only movement is the fading eruptions of blood whenever his heart beats. The blood flow is decreasing but he manages to mumble something, I can't hear him properly so I lean in closer, making sure I don't brush the arrow causing him greater pain.

"Don't loose him." the strain on dad's voice is clear.

"Who dad?" Dad mumbles incoherently, but I manage to pull the last few words out,

"Don't lose Gale." I nod my head and when his pulse stops altogether I walk back over to Prim, but as I reach her my legs starts to tickle, I look down towards my legs and the image starts changing into a much lighter and noisier forest, ending my dream.

~~~~~ PAGE BREAKER ~~~~~

A very inquisitive squirrel is gnawing at my calf, I kick out and the squirrel scampers off up a nearby tree. Is this real? I feel like Peeta. Did Gale really leave again? Or did I just imagine it? I look over to the snare and see the drawstring bag. Yep, he left me again...

I'm getting so used to being left alone now, it's like everyone I love either dies or leaves me... I get up and grab everything I can use to hunt and head back to explain to Peeta why I didn't go home...

~~~~~ PAGE BREAKER ~~~~~

Before I process what I'm doing I'm knocking on the Hawthorne's door, I guess my mind wanted to know if Gale went home or left, as in left for good. I hear movement inside, shall I leg it or stay and risk explaining my situation to Hazelle? Before I can turn, the door opens drenching me in a deep gold light. Rory yawns, but grins cheekily when he sees me.

"So the rumours are true, Gale's found himself a girl!" Rory laughs when he sees my reaction. I glare at him and he stops laughing abruptly.

"Shh! I've got to tell you something and I don't want Posy to hear it." I say while making an attempt to look for Posy emphasising my point. Rory steps outside joining me, his sleep shirt shaking in the wind.

"What? You look scared, Katniss. What's happened?" I walk into Rory's open arms and he hugs me back sharing his warmth.

"Is Gale inside?"

"No I thought he was spending the night with you..." I shake my head, he knows I've chosen Gale... But this time it's not my decision on who to choose, Gale's gone again, taking my heart with him...

"He's gone again. He left yesterday and it's all my fault." Rory strokes the back of my head continually.

"It can't be your fault. He loves you and you know that. He chose to leave, the decision was his." A tear runs over down my nose leaving a clean streak in all the dirt.

"How do you know? You don't even know why he left."

"Then tell me what happened." I wipe the tears from my eyes and attempt to remember what happened.

"Gale was setting up snares and I was taking a look at all of his weapons he brought from 2. If you've seen them you know they are dangerous weapons thought of from a twisted evil mind. I thought Gale had bought these because they were good at torturing not as a way of skinning an animal. He said that he wasn't deserving of my forgiveness and then he said he wasn't human and left..." Rory stays still and unmoving for a little while, the only way I can tell he's still here is his heavy breathing.

"You were talking about the knife tipped arrow, weren't you?" I face Rory and his eyes are already fully focused on mine.

"Yes." Rory swallows and nods.

"It's not your fault he left."

"It is I made him leave!" The frustration clear, how can Rory not see that it's my fault?

"Stop repeating those words. It is not your fault."

"It is my fault. He left because of me. If I wouldn't have kept him waiting in District 2 for so long he wouldn't have had to blame himself."

"He would have always blamed himself for... for..." Rory starts to sob, his whole body trying to battle the tears. I finish his sentence.

"For Prim..." Rory goes limp and I sit him down on the grass, the tears flowing freely now. I let him cry on my shoulder for a while, letting years of emotions escape before he pushes himself off and swallows hard, regaining his composure.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I didn't think the memories would flush back so fast." I nod and Rory does an embarrassed cover up laugh. We sit in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Back to Gale... what's he done exactly?"

"He said he didn't deserve my forgiveness and then he left..." That's about as much words as I can cope with right now, I don't feel like repeating my earlier description.

"Did he say why he didn't deserve your forgiveness?" Rory's acting like one of those Capitol doctors, the ones who make you lie down and reveal all of your darkest secrets. Something I don't intend to do.

"He said he wasn't human because he only acts on instincts." I'm starting to think if Rory already knows these things about Gale.

"Yeah, but that's what makes Gale, Gale! Is he really _that_ stupid? He knows you love him so why did he leave? He had everything he ever wanted since he was 18, so why'd he give it up?" I fiddle with my braid while trying to find the appropriate answer.

"Umm... I guess he was happy, but he wasn't content; he wanted to straighten out this cousin mess." Rory nods,

"So what you're saying is my brother left because he doesn't want to be seen in papers as a sleazebag, kissing his _cousin_? Selfish boy!"

"Thanks Rory! Trust you to make a joke in a serious situation!" Rory leans into me and puts his arm round me; it feels sort of brotherly and caring.

"I'm trying to lighten the mood..." I look back up and grin.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Rory grins back at me,

"Why wouldn't he? He's going to get hungry and cold soon." Rory really underestimates his brother; Gale could live by himself in the forest for ages, hunting his own food...

"Okay Rory. Will you tell Hazelle and Posy for me?" Rory stops grinning and looks kind of scared.

"I guess I'll have to. I'll tell her exactly what you said and hope she gets the picture." I stand up slowly and Rory mirrors my movement.

"Thanks Rory. If he comes back, tell me please?" Rory nods and he embraces me tightly. Rory's lips tickle my ear, I'm not sure what he's doing but I play along with it.

"_When_ he returns, not _If._" he whispers gently into my ear. Great! There was a reason for making me feel uncomfortable. I release the hug and wave as I walk home.

~~~~~ PAGE BREAKER ~~~~~

I end up on the sofa my face in an uncomfortable position in a pillow. The pillow has District 12 sewn onto it in sequins making my chin hurt because a couple of them are digging in. Peeta is due home soon from his daily shopping trip, so I hang on and push my chin in further, increasing the pain and fight the urge to run to the pond and dive into the freezing water. I look at the clock quickly to help me understand how long I've got to wait for him, it's around half ten, I've got ages still! He would have left the house about five minutes before I came in, I sigh irritably and jump to my feet. My empty stomach growls expectantly and I instantly walk to the fridge, any meat? Nope. Anything nice? Nope. I guess I could try to cook something; I grab a random cookbook and go back to my place on the sofa. The time seems to fly by as my eyes are drawn to the detailed pictures of cakes and stews, this seems to make me even hungrier but the sudden breeze tells me Peeta's home from his shopping trip.

"Hey! How was work?" I get a grunt and heavy breathing in return. I look back at the fresh from the Capitol recipe book, Chocolate chips in bread? I wonder if Peeta's ever made that.

"Peeta have you ever made chocolate chips in bread?" I look up and see Peeta standing over me grinding his teeth and panting. Okay, he's not had a good day by the looks of it. Peeta's arms keep shaking and his fists are clenching and unclenching, he's having a hi-jack moment! I stare at his fists awaiting his attack but it doesn't come, I look up at his eyes and they are the same as Finnick's were in my dream. He lunges at me, the disturbance of the air alerting me before his knuckles connect with my temple. I slide under them and off the sofa; I get up swiftly and run out the house into the freezing almost-winter street. I pump my arms and legs as fast as they can go on this damp surface without slipping, I don't even bother checking to see if he's following me because by the things he's shouting I know he is.

"Keep running Mutt. Don't think you're gona live for long because when I catch you I'm gona kill you! I'm gona skin you and burn you, that's what a Mutt deserves!" I run to the only place that has kept me sane for the past few years, I run to the woods. I run to try to prolong my life and so far it's better than standing still and accepting death. The remaining fire I've got hasn't burnt out just yet...

~~~~~ PAGE BREAKER ~~~~~

I carry on running even though my throat and lungs feel burnt; even though my legs feel as heavy as iron, but the adrenaline keeps me running because my body knows I'm still being chased. Peeta is still running, he is about 60 metres away from me and I hope I can lose him before I collapse, which will be soon.

I'm close to giving up now, Peeta will be exhausted and I know I am, so maybe I can beat him in hand to hand combat. Who am I kidding? He's full of tracker jacket venom and he's a wrestler! I'm never going to beat him! A life line makes itself known out of the layers of pine trees; a medium sized willow tree with lowish branches sticks out from the brown trees fuelling me with hope and a chance to survive. I carry on running towards the willow and hurl myself onto it. I grab hold of a low branch and start the climb up to the safest part. Each haul is agonising, this is really testing my mental strength! Peeta is below me now and if I don't get another branch up in the next 10 seconds he will be able to use his height and a moderately big branch to climb on and pull me down. I notice a branch next to me that's large enough to take my weight and will take me out of his reach, I take my remaining strength and pull myself up. Peeta curses and sits down on the ground and it suddenly feels like my first Hunger Games, the careers and Peeta waiting below for me to fall. I didn't then and I don't plan on now...

~~~~~ PAGE BREAKER ~~~~~

Peeta is sleeping now; right below me. If I try to come down I will land directly on him because the only head height branch that can take my weight is above his seeping silhouette. Total darkness finally falls as I get comfortable on my small area of safe space; I'm not going to get much sleep tonight because if I do I will almost certainly fall. I have no belt to strap me in, no shoulder height branch to stop me from falling sideways and no light to ensure that I can safely reposition myself. The only thing I can hope for is a predator; an animal that would chase Hi-Jacked Peeta away from me.

This is the worst Hi-Jack attack I've seen before, the others are usually a bit of violence and yelling and then he calms down, but right now it's been 3 times the length of his usual one. Will he calm down at all? I hope so, I don't want someone trying to destroy 24/7 me because they think I'm some sort of Mutt. I look down and see Peeta's outline, he is sitting on the floor leaning against my tree, his legs are outstretched and his hands are beside his legs. I can tell he's not asleep but he's getting tired and sleepy, I silence myself and wait until he does finally fall asleep and then I'll run. But where will I run to? I guess I could run home but if Peeta is still like this when he wakes up that is the first place he'll go to. I could also go to Haymitch's but it's only 2 houses away, Peeta will go there after he checks my house. What about Peeta's house? He's not been in there after he moved in with me. The key is somewhere in my house, even Hi-Jacked Peeta won't think about me hiding in that house, I've not set foot in there for years, I can't even remember going in there at all. I'm going there; it's the only thing my mind can come up with right now. Maybe I'll hide under some rags or blankets in one of the bedrooms to ensure my safety, I'll be safe; safe and sound.

I sigh and wait for Peeta's breathing to become more regular and heavy, but I know it won't be for a while yet...

~~~~~ PAGE BREAKER ~~~~~

Finally! Peeta's asleep. He's started to snore and unless he tricking me it's safe for me to run. I slowly manoeuvre myself onto a lower branch by feeling for a lower branch with my feet. I do this until I'm at the lowest branch and my jumping stage. I can do this; all I need to do now is jump and run; it's not that hard is it? I've been in more difficult situations which required me to do allot more planning and required me to be allot more confident and brave. I hold my breath and judge when I should jump. His snoring is getting louder and it's sort of like a crescendo, the only thing I need to worry about is that I need to have jumped before it ends. I also need to time my jump so I land when he snores, to give a bit of cover noise to drown out my landing. I shuffle so my buttocks are as far off the branch as they can be without me falling, Peeta's sleeping figure is dangerously close to where I intend to land. I fall silent and get ready to push myself off.

Snore.

Exhale.

Snore.

Exhale.

Jump.

My landing goes perfectly; Peeta's horn like snore drowns out the main sound of my feet and knees hitting the floor. I stand up slowly, some dry leaves rustle as my hands leave the ground to balance my body but Peeta carries on snoring, oblivious to my movement. This is a real fault for Snow in my opinion. How can he have made Peeta forget who he loves but leave the part where he gets sleepy untouched? I would have thought Peeta wouldn't have slept until he killed me. But I'm not complaining it's because of that fault that I can escape. I silently walk away from Peeta, I don't look back at him to check if he's still sleeping because if I do I'm sure he'll wake up and come after me; and anyway the snores are all the proof I need.

I might whisper my plans to myself, it's easier not to lose track of my thoughts, and it's safe because he won't hear me now.

"All I need to do is find the key to Peeta's victor house and hide. I'll go to Rory's in the morn-," my thoughts are interrupted as my foot snags in some undergrowth. Shit! If Peeta wakes up he's gona kill me for sure! I look down at my feet, a sapling is bent over and a thin strip of metal is attached to it and my foot. No! I'm tangled up in a snare not undergrowth! The metal is tight around my ankle so there's no way I'm going to get it loose, and if I try I might cut myself or tighten the hold on my leg. I need a pare of those metal cutting scissors to get free. I sit down and hope that the owner of the snare will come to cut me out before Peeta wakes up...

**Ugh! I hate cliff hangers but I needed to put this one in so sorry! **

**It's been 15 days since I last updated so I'm keeping to my once around every 2 weeks schedule! YAY ME!**

**Please drop me a review or PM me. It doesn't take long and I also accept ideas on where you want this story to go, criticism and people telling me to SHUT UP (But I probably won't), so please give me your thoughts! **


	6. Chapter 6

**This Could Be Paradise **

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

**I wrote this a few months ago and I don't know what was going through my head for most of it :P Hope you enjoy it! R&R please!  
><strong>

Just knowing that I've been sat here, trapped since midnight is torturing. The sun is almost up and the snare is as tight as ever on my ankle; if the hunter who did this doesn't like waking up early then I'm virtually dead.  
>My killer is sleeping next to a tree, he looks peaceful, serene and quiet, the total opposite of what he'll be like when he wakes up. As I think of fitting emotions for Peeta's wild side the bush next to me rustles and parts, a man steps out. Gale! I instinctively shush him before he laughs, because I know he will.<br>"You're the catch of the day!" he whispers as he bends down and twists the metal with pliers until it straightens out. I point over to Peeta and Gale looks over at him.  
>"Is he... You know... Hi-Jacked?" I nod and Gale pulls his broken snare out of the ground.<br>"Can we get going? I would like to stay away from the man who's wanting to kill me!" I hiss. Gale gets the message and we leave Peeta sleeping.

When we're in the meadow Gale sits down and I sit next to him.  
>"I'm sorry for um... Leaving again..." I know he can see my sulky, hostile expression and needs to apologise for something.<br>"Why did you? I thought you were gone for good." Gale moves in closer.  
>"I didn't plan to leave. My feelings just exploded out of my mouth and I went; I was going to come back today actually. I can't stand it without you near me so I came back to see if you still wanted to see me around town." I look him dead in the eye and he squirms under my glare.<br>"What if I don't want to see you around town?" Gale leans away from me, giving himself space.  
>"I was going to go back to District 2..." I stop glaring at him and fiddle with my jacket zip. How dare he show up, turn my life around and then threaten to leave me!<br>"I'm sorry Catnip! I truly am!" His desperation in his tone is overwhelming. Gale Hawthorne desperate for MY forgiveness? That's something I've never seen before! Normally it's me begging for his forgiveness! A small smirk plays on my lips but it's hidden by my head position. He holds my face in his hands, making me face him.  
>"Catnip, I'm sorry... And you should be as well, I only had one decent snare set up and you broke it by not looking where you were going!" I laugh and join the playful banter,<br>"What about you? Your ankles are about 3 times bigger than a whatever would normally be caught!"  
>"Yeah but I wasn't the one stuck in a snare was I?"<br>"I guess not..." I sigh and watch the almost winter sun rise over the slowly re-populating District 12. As the sun rises above the ground Gale kisses his teeth loudly.  
>"What?"<br>"I'm trying to work out how to phrase this..." he rubs his temple, "I got it!"  
>"Tell me what it is then!" Gale coughs and lies down, putting all his weight on his elbow.<br>"Don't take this the wrong way, just keep listening. Okay?" I nod and lie down next to him, the morning dew dampening my shoulders.  
>"All girls are rocks. You turn up in the weirdest places and you're all different types. The girl I dated briefly in District 2 was a cave; she may have sheltered me from a storm or 2 but when the storms finished she kept me in the dark; and when I left the darkness I felt lighter and more happy. But you Katniss, you are a mountain. You're hard to climb and I've just slipped down a bit, but when I reach the top, the sights will be amazing; they'll be something I've never seen before and they'll open my eyes. But most importantly I'll never want to leave the high, I may get a bit breathless but I'll never want to stop seeing the world in that way..."<br>That's so sweet. He's becoming a romantic. Years ago I never would have guessed that Gale would say something like that to anyone; especially not me. I also wouldn't have let him say that to me; but he has changed and so have I. Gale stops daydreaming and looks me in the eye.  
>"What do you think? I just made that up on the spot and I'm very happy with it." I laugh at Gale's pleased childish face.<br>"It was nice. Very eye opening..." he shuffles closer to me and takes my hand in his.  
>"So, Catnip: will you let me start the climb again?" I think about my answer for a moment.<br>"Yes Gale you may. But only if we find Sae and get her advise on Peeta and the cousin situation." Gale lets go of my hand and gets up.  
>"Where is she then?" Gale pulls me up.<br>"Peeta says that she owns the restaurant we went to." Gale's eyes light up and he grins.  
>"Then what are we waiting for?" he says as he tries to drag me, I dig my heels in and stop.<br>"I'm waiting for you to go home and apologise to Hazelle, Rory and Posy." Gale's grin stays prominent.  
>"How dare you suggest that we go and see Sae before I go home and say hi to my family." Gale smiles and laughs at his <em>JOKE<em> and I'm trying my hardest not to join him, but it's too contagious and I end up laughing with him.  
>After our laughing fit, he puts his arm around my shoulder and we walk away from the beautiful morning meadow.<p>

Gale knocks moderately loud and I wait behind him. The door opens after a couple of minutes and a half asleep girl comes out, her eyes still shut.  
>"It's just gone 7! I was asleep! Can you-" Posy opens her eyes and sees Gale standing with his arms open. She leaps straight into Gale's arms and his eyes light up from the sudden impact. He moves around in a dance like fashion while embracing her and kissing her head repeatedly.<br>"Rory said you'd gone back to 2, but I'm glad you stayed here !" Gale puts his sister down and she continues to hug him while she's on the ground.  
>"I'm glad I stayed too!" Gale sends me a cheeky wink and a arrogant smile which I gladly return.<br>"Um... Are you guys, like, flirting?" I look down at Posy and she goes red and giggles either from the fact she knows what flirting is or she's stumbling towards our not well hidden secret. Gale visibly starts to panic.  
>"Shh Posy, you'll wake mum! And we weren't flirting we were... Secretly communicating." Posy continues to giggle and I continue to glare at Gale, hoping he'll stop digging a hole.<br>"Communicating in what language? The language of _LOVE_?" Gale hugs Posy tighter and her giggling is muffled by his chest. She's a quick thinker for a 12 year old! I wouldn't have cared about mushy stuff when I was that age; mostly because I was providing for my family at that age and I had no time to spare... But now's different; I can afford food and I don't have to provide for many people.  
>Posy pushes herself off Gale and hugs me. I start of with my arms by my sides a little dazed and then I hug her back.<br>"Katniss you're like my older sister! You can replace Vick!" What? That was a bit random.  
>"Um thanks, but I think Vick wants to stay as one of your older brothers."<br>"Yeah, he IS one of my older brothers but he's not here right now and you are!" I hug Posy harder and she squeals, I look at Gale's reaction and he looks perplexed.  
>"If I'm your sister then I don't have to play nice with you!" I say as I release her and ruffle her hair. Posy smooths her hair back down and harrumphes.<br>"Can we go inside now? I need a drink?" Gale asks breaking our little _FAMILY_time like an impatient 2 year old. Posy leads and Gale follows behind me, his hands on my hips. I'm going to allow him to do things like this in private but not in public; who knows how many reporters are still functioning in District 12.

Gale goes into the kitchen and pours himself a glass of water while Posy lies down on the sofa opposite me. I dash into the kitchen quickly remembering something important.  
>"Gale, we need someone to stay by Posy at all times. If Peeta is still, you know, and come here to find me." Gale nods and we take our places on the free sofa.<br>"Posy?" Posy grunts and looks up.  
>"Has Vick been in contact recently?" Posy's comment about Vick must have inspired Gale to ask that question.<br>"Um, he called about 3 months ago, I guess." Gale nods his head and slumps back down into the sofa. I shuffle closer to him while Posy tries and succeeds to go back to sleep. A few minutes after Posy falls asleep Hazelle waltzes down the stairs singing some song that the Capitol has recently released to the Districts. Gale stands up and Hazelle jumps about a foot in the air and makes the combined sound effect.  
>"Gale! Rory said you were needed back in District 2 immediately! It's good to have you back!" Rory must be a <em>GREAT<em> liar if he's convinced Hazelle and Posy! The poker face must run in the family; I wonder if Gale has one? Gale hugs her softly and whispers something in her ear. Hazelle nods, taking in all the words and walks into the kitchen; Gale pulls me up and we follow her.  
>Once we're in the kitchen and Hazelle is sure Posy is out of earshot she starts talking.<br>"What do you need to tell me? All I heard was that we can't wake Posy and Peeta's sleeping by a tree?" This is going to take some explaining.  
>"The reason Peeta is sleeping by a tree is because he may be having a Hi-Jack attack at the moment. He chased me into the forest yesterday and Gale rescued me. I'm worried this will be one of the first places he looks for me, and we need to make sure he doesn't harm Posy when he searches for me." Hazelle stands still and looks confused for a moment. I raise my eyebrows and shoulders as if to ask if anything else needs explaining,<br>"I get the protect Posy part. But the thing that's confusing me right now is how come Gale came off the train, went to the forest and rescued you? Why didn't he just come home." I think fast and spout out a random answer.  
>"Because he left his jacket in the forest before he went back to 2." Gale nods hooks his thumbs in his belt loops to try to act <em>NORMAL<em> and utterly ruins my lie.  
>"What's the REAL reason?" I think about answering but let Gale speak seeing as it was his actions.<br>"I wasn't urgently needed in District 2. I stormed off and slept in the woods. But I was going to come back today." Gale adds the last bit quickly to make sure it didn't sound like he was a child having a tantrum; which basically described what he did. Hazelle looks very calm as she walks up to him and clips the back of his head with her palm. He flinches but doesn't fight back,  
>"I guess I deserved that..."<br>"Yes, yes you did." Hazelle says while she pulls him into a hug.

After the hug breaks up Gale and Hazelle sit on the free sofa so I go and sit next to Posy's outstretched legs and feet;  
>"Mum, were going to stay here until Rory comes down and then I think I'm going to pay a little visit to Sae." an upstairs door creaks open and Hazelle sighs.<br>"Speaking of the Devil..." I laugh quietly at Hazelle's reaction towards her son.  
>"Morning Rory!" we all say simultaneously. Posy wakes with a start and Rory bursts into a laughing fit when he sees her, Hazelle drags him into the kitchen, to let Posy wake up a little more peacefully and hopefully to describe the issues we have just covered. I look at Gale and he nods at me as if to say "don't worry." I smile and nod back.<p>

Rory re-enters the room with a cheeky grin and shoots a wink at Gale; Gale returns it seconds later and my shocked/disapproving grunt makes Rory and Gale burst into a laughing fit again. Posy and Hazelle join in as they see my expression and I'm not sure why but I start laughing with them and we all end up laughing and gasping for breath.

Hazelle is the first one to calm down seeing as she's the responsible adult. I guess Gale, Rory and I also count as adults but I don't really believe that and none of us act anything like responsible adults. We all calm down at the same time and Hazelle comes over to me and Gale.  
>"Gale, are you going to stay with Katniss for a bit of company?"<br>"Yeah, I think she'll need an extra set of eyes looking out for her."  
>"Good! And I don't mean to sound rude but are you guys leaving soon?" I cut in before Gale can answer.<br>"Yes, I think we might go get some breakfast in a café."  
>"Oh good. I want to make these two some bacon but we've only got enough rashers for 3 people. That's why I asked..." I look over at Gale as he smiles brightly.<br>"Mum, do you mind if we leave now?"  
>"No, not at all. If your old manager in District 2 needs you please tell us first." She's obviously saying that for Posy. Gale gets up and hugs each of his siblings and I do the same. Rory hugs me tightly and I can barely breath, he slips a piece of paper into my back pocket.<br>"Read it outside." he whispers as he releases me. I say one last goodbye to everyone and follow Gale outside.  
>"Do you think Sae's restaurant will be open?" Gale says causally.<br>"Yes. Do you really think she'd miss an opportunity to make money?" Gale laughs lightheartedly at my response and smiles at me again.  
>"No she wouldn't." I slip my hand into my pocket and take the paper out. Gale snatches it off of me and unfolds it.<p>

"This place is full of reporters since they heard Gale's back in town. Trust no one with details and watch out. -Rory." Gale claps his hand over his mouth,  
>"Was I meant to read that aloud?"<br>"No."  
>"Oops." I snatch it back and stuff it into my pocket. We carry on walking until we get to the restaurant, a man blocks our entry.<br>"Have you made another reservation?"  
>"No." Gale says as he pushes through the mans arms.<br>"Then I can't let you enter." Gale huffs,  
>"We don't want a table we want a word with Sae. Does she work here?" The man's nose crinkles at my question like he's just smelt something particularly nasty.<br>"Of course she works here! Let me go and ask her if she wants to talk to you. Name please?" I wrack my brain for a not so obvious name. Gale cuts in first though.  
>"We're the wild dog sellers from ages ago; we want to sell her some."<br>"I'm sure Sae would choose a higher class of meat than your dog. No offence."  
>"Saying 'no offence' doesn't cover the fact that you just insulted us." I add,<br>"Just get Sae!" Gale yells and the man scurries of into the restaurant. He looks happy with himself,  
>"Did that feel nice? Putting him in his place?"<br>"Yes, quite nice." The man appears seconds later shaking slightly.  
>"Miss Sae says I have to accompany you to the kitchen." We shrug our shoulders and follow him into the White kitchen that smells heavenly. We both breath in deeply forgetting the man guiding us and a loud hearty laugh adds to the bliss. We are brought back to our senses by a small lady group hugging us, the man disappears behind the door that's blocking my view of the restaurant.<br>"I knew it was you two! I knew you'd come one day!"  
>"Good to see you too! Can you let us breathe again please?"<br>"Oh yeah." She says as she stops suffocating us. Sae drags us into the main restaurant area and sits us down in a booth.  
>"Breakfast rush doesn't start for another 30 mins. Talk." Gale and I look around, checking out the people around us. I nod at him and he nods back.<br>"Sorry Sae, we were checking if there were any reporter like people around." Gale says but Sae looks confused and he sighs.  
>"Katniss, do you mind if you talk?" Sae still looks confused but I plan to explain everything anyway.<br>"Yeah I'll talk but don't rush me. Okay then. Gale returned to District 12 about 5 days ago, and we met up and well... Um... I have dragged up some feelings that haven't been touched in years." Sae nods and umhums throughout.  
>"So what you're saying is, you like Gale now?" Gale laughs at this harshly direct question, he wants me to answer it.<br>"... Yes ..." Gale smiles and Finds my hand under the table.  
>"I knew it! I just knew it! If Darius was here he would have owed me a weeks salary! Darius. Poor bloke..." Sae's voice drops to a whisper.<br>"Back to you guys. Ever since you 2 turned up at the hob together I knew you were a match made in heaven; too bad the Games took that easy option away from you...

Do the papers still think you're cousins?"  
>"Yes! That's why we're here; to ask you how to release the fact about us without actually doing something stupid."<br>"Also, I don't want to look like a jerk. I want people to sympathise with me." Gale adds on.  
>"This is going to take some time to think of a plan. How about we brainstorm ideas?" We all nod and start thinking of reasonable ideas.<br>"How about you 2 get caught in public doing something."  
>"Like?"<br>"Kissing?"  
>"Nah, Catnips not a very public person. She'd never agree to that." I nod and agree,<br>"Sorry but I wouldn't do that."  
>"Okay then. Any others?"<br>"How about we get Hazelle to admit we're not related in any way?"  
>"Nah, that's not fair on my mum. She'll get all of the bad press then and I'd rather be called a jerk than her being called a liar."<br>"I agree with Snare Boy, it's too much pressure on Hazelle; let's keep people involved to a minimum. Who knows so far?" My idea was shot down, but at least I can think of better, more suitable one now.  
>"So far it's Me, Catnip, you, Rory and... Anyone else?"<br>"No, that's it. Just 4 people."  
>"Good, let's keep it at 4 people then. Any more ideas?"<br>"How about if I write a letter to you set during your first Hunger Games, saying how much I miss my best friend, and how much I'm outraged by the fact I'm too handsome to be JUST your best friend." Sae bursts out laughing.  
>"Is he always this cocky?"<br>"He has been for the time he's been back."  
>"You have to admit it is a good idea, right?"<br>"Yeah, it is so far, but are we going to send the letter to the papers or what?"  
>"He could drop it outside the restaurant and I could anonymously hand it in?"<br>"That's a bit risky. I think someone would recognise you."  
>"Could you find out if any of your regulars are reporters?"<br>"Yeah, one comes in every morning. He'll be here in about half an hour. Why?"  
>"I could scramble around in my pockets looking for money and drop the letter by his feet." That's a pretty good idea!<br>"Gale, you're coming up with all the answers today!"  
>"How about this guys? Gale, The Boy On Fire!" Gale smirks proudly at Sae's comment. But wipes it off his face instantly.<br>"Are we doing it today?"  
>"We might as well do. Have you got a pen and some paper, Sae?"<br>"Yeah it's just in the kitchen. Let's write it in there, we've got more privacy and I can start breakfast orders as well!" Sae jumps up, even though she's old she still jumps around like a spring chicken. I follow Sae and Gale into the kitchen an we position ourselves around a preparation workbench. Sae grabs us some paper and a pen.  
>"Gale you should write it seeing as it's meant to be from you. I'm going to cook so shout if you need anything!"<br>"Okay!" Me and Gale say in synchronisation.  
>"So Catnip; how shall we start this letter?"<br>"Umm... Well it could be more of a vent. You know when you express your feelings but then you burn them?"  
>"Yeah, okay then. Here goes...<p>

Dear Catnip,  
>I feel so sorry that I can't protect you, but it's your own stupid fault for making me promise that I wouldn't volunteer if you got reaped. I miss having you next to me in the woods, our minds working and thinking as an ultimate machine. But the thing I hate the most about our complicated situation is being your cousin. I'm NOT your cousin and whoever believes that is an idiot! I get the fact that I can't <em>JUST<em> be your best friend because of my looks and charms, but is being your cousin really going to stop me from loving you like a wife or lover? No it isn't.  
>I know you think of me as a friend and possibly a brother but right now as I watch you kiss Peeta, many feelings are passing through my thoughts and not one of them is happiness. I've got to admit that these short scenes of you 2 in the cave are torturing; watching some guy which isn't me hug and caress you-"<br>"Gale, just a reminder that the papers are getting this note. Tone it down a bit."  
>"Okay then...<br>The short clips of you 2 together frustrate me; I need you home and kissing a baker boy isn't going to get you back to District 12 alive is it?

Note to reader: If this letter has been misplaced and Katniss Everdeen is home alive please burn this letter. If she didn't, well... That's another matter." He signs it and folds it up. He looks up at me with tears in his eyes,  
>"I thought you were going die... I had honestly given up on life after the train left..." I stroke his arm gently until he returns to the strong, <em>MANLY<em> Gale.  
>"Prim found me in the meadow and updated me that your results from the training were screening, so we ran to the square where we wouldn't be noticed and I sat her on my shoulders. When your 11 flashed on screen everyone went crazy because for the first time in years we had a chance at success! Prim would have fallen off of my shoulders because she was cheering for you so much; I smiled and thought that your shooting could be improved. I knew you had a chance at coming home then.<br>But I didn't expect you would come home with Peeta..." we stay quiet for a while.  
>"But I did..." Gale sighs and looks into my eyes,<br>"And I'll regret not making a move quick enough." I smile warmly,  
>"Stupid peacekeeper closing the door during our conversation."<br>"Oh yeah. What were you going to say in the justice building?" Gale taps the end of his nose.  
>"I'll tell you that later." Gale's voice bordering seductive but it was mostly a fail; I start to giggle uncontrollably and Sae walks back over to us.<br>"What did you do to her?" Gale shrugs and I abruptly cease giggling, sort of like if a teacher walked into a classroom of laughing kids.  
>"I don't know what I did, honestly. And the letter's done."<br>"Good! I might as well check if he's out there. Hold on." Sae walks over to the door and sticks her head out,  
>"He's there. I'm going to ask for the payment for something, you make a big deal and drop the note, pay me and then leave. Okay?" We both nod and Gale stuffs the note in his pocket.<br>"I'll meet you guys out the front in a second to tell you if he has it or not." We nod again and Gale walks out with Sae, I follow after a few seconds.  
>Gale is leaning on the table adjacent to the slim, grey haired reporter man with a napkin tucked into his shirt.<br>"GALE HAWTHORNE, you walk back in here and expect to get the good life like you had in 2. Just pay for your pancakes please."  
>"Hold on I think I've got enough." Gale drags the contents of his pockets into his hands. He pays Sae with a few coins and when he shoves the handful of coins back into the pocket the note misses the opening and falls to the floor.<br>"Thanks Gale! See you soon!" I stand next to Gale and we walk out waving.  
>"Do you think he bought it?" Gale whispers out the side of his mouth.<br>"I hope so. Let's wait for Sae." We lean against the wall and Sae casually strolls out.  
>"He read it suspiciously and then his eyes popped out! It was one of the funniest moments in my life!" the image that just appeared in my head makes me chuckle to myself.<br>"Um... Excuse me sir, I think you dropped this." The reporter guy hands Gale something. Me and Sae look at each other confused, why is he giving the note back?  
>"Ah, thanks! You're very kind."<br>"I don't think she'd appreciate being lost. And it's a pleasure to meet you." Gale shows us a photo of him and Posy.  
>"She won't. Thanks anyway!" he shakes Gale's hand and walks back into the restaurant. When he disappears out of view I'm ready to question Sae.<br>"Are you sure he took the note?"  
>"Yes, I'm certain. He obviously didn't need the picture but he needed the note."<br>"Good. Anything else we could do?"  
>"Katniss, we need to make up some short answers and replies if we get interviewed. Once the papers start printing and twisting the information they've got we'll be headline news. We need to be prepared."<br>"He's right. You don't want to make things up on the spot, you need to pre-plan some basic answer structures."  
>"Okay, if Gale comes home with me we can work some things out."<br>"I'm fine with that. But can you 2 meet me in the kitchen around lunch. I want to hear what you've planned, and one of our cooks is off sick." Gale finds the real reason of the comment first and bursts out laughing,  
>"Katniss, cooking? You've got to be kidding!"<br>"Well, she can chop the vegetables then." I sigh but remain quiet.  
>"Bye Sae!" Gale offers to shake her hand but she takes it and pulls him into a hug instead. I hug her next and she goes back into her restaurant happily. Me and Gale walk back to my house talking about basic answers like, "We never dated, but I would have thought about it if I didn't have to have taken care of my family." and "Gale has apologised when he came back and I have forgiven him." and some more complex questions that I never would have thought of asking if I was a reporter, like, "How is Gale coming back into your life affecting Peeta and your relationship with him?" and I would answer, "We have not been brilliant for the past few years but Gale hasn't changed anything between me and Peeta." he honestly hasn't, me and Peeta aren't that close and we're about as close as we've been for a long time; if anything Gale returning has made me a lot more open and a lot more fun. Gale pushes my house door open seeing as I didn't bother locking it as I was running for my life. I shut it behind us and we both slump onto the sofa; I get back up and walk into the kitchen; its around 10 and I've not eaten in ages. Gale follows behind me.<br>"Have you got any fresh meat?" I check all the cupboards,  
>"No. We need some."<br>"So do you wana go get some?"  
>"From the market?"<br>"No, from the forest! You can be clueless Catnip." I was hoping he wouldn't offer up that idea. I hope Peeta's not still roaming around the forest, fuelled with tracker-jacker venom. But I've got my other hunting half so what's there to worry about?  
>"Sure. Let's grab some stuff and head out!" Gale grabs a spare bow from my collection and I grab my usual one. He also slips a few knives into his belt if we do get into any scuffles. While he slings his bow over his shoulder I move towards him, he finishes adjusting the bow and turns back to face me. I guess he notices the fact that our lips are a mere inch apart and I closes the space by kissing him softly on the lips, he pulls away slowly.<br>"Survival first, pleasure later. I set that rule up years ago and I'm not breaking it now." He holds out his hand and I take it,  
>"I'm just a pleasurable activity now am I?" I ask joke-like, he responds by laughing happily and we remorsefully drop our hands and walk out of the house.<p>

We walk to the meadow slowly, it's a cold but sunny early winter day and we make the most of these conditions. Gale drags me into a cake shop and buys us 2 cakes with chocolate icing on top each. I delicately stuff my first one into my mouth as we leave the shop, attracting lots of glaring people, but I ignore them and continue to try to swallow the glob of cake and icing that barely fits in my mouth. We reach the edge of the meadow and Gale stops,  
>"Ready?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Only a handful of animals won't be hibernating so we've got to be alert and ready to shoot." I take my bow and nock it, showing my readiness. Gale nods and we continue to walk. We slip back into old habits and soon enough I'm facing my allocated side while Gale is scanning his side. A loud rustling comes from above as a pheasant flys out, I aim and release in under a second and Gale runs to the general area it landed in. He returns with a large rock in one hand and a dead pheasant with an arrow through it's chest in another.<br>"Why do you have a rock?" I whisper to him,  
>"There's probably more in there, I'm going to throw it and spook them."<br>"You throw on 3." Gale nods and prepares to throw, while I knock another arrow and aim at a random point.  
>"1...2...3!" he lobs the rock and 3 pheasants fly out overhead. I shoot down my first mid turn and then a second. Gale grabs his bow and misses the third but I cover and shoot that one down as well.<br>"I'm a little rusty..." I laugh and collect my closest kill.  
>"Yes, yes you are, but I'm just as rusty at my snares. Go get the other 2 will you." He sighs and drops his bow lazily. He walks off and scans the area where they would have landed. I pick up his bow and attempt to catch up with him.<br>"Gale?"  
>"Over here." I walk towards the voice and see him leaning over a holly bush to get the pheasant. He grunts and grabs it,<br>"Here ya go!" he says as he throws it at me, I extend my arms and catch it before it hits my face and I scowl at him.  
>"Do that again."<br>"Do what again?"  
>"Scowl."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because you look cute." I punch his arm gently, which he returns with a much less playful leg swipe that almost takes me down. I glare at him but he just shoots me a grin, turns on his heel and runs off. I stand still for a moment slightly bewildered, wondering what he expects me to do. I guess this classes as a game in our minds so I take off running after him.<p>

I dodge trees and jump over small mud patches as I try to chase Gale. The floor is still damp and the grass has a bouncy feel to it, which is good for me because I can still see footprints in the grass. I harness the extra bounce and bound after him.

He can't have gone that far, he only had about 10 seconds ahead of me; but I'm all about speed, whereas Gale's got speed _AND_pace. I slow down but as soon as my feet start to adjust to walking pace my left foot snags on a root and I dive face first into the ground. The first thing I notice is how quiet it is; it's like someone pressed mute on their tv. I slowly get up and look around the endless slope of trees. This was such a bad idea, Peeta might still be here, waiting for me. I hear heavy breathing from behind me and freeze, my own position reminds me of how a deer must feel when it senses our presence.

I make a fist and turn while punching. The muscled figure catches my punch in their tanned hand as if they were expecting it. I close my eyes and wait for the pain to start.

"Steady on Catnip, don't go hurting yourself." Catnip! Gale! I tug my hand back and throw my self at him, he laughs and hugs me back.  
>"This is unexpected! I thought you'd want to keep punching, the look on your face earlier was pure laughs!"<br>"Shut up! but I AM glad you're not Peeta!" he laughs again and hugs me tighter. The opportunity to get even for this is so tempting. I could never resist temptations so I raise my leg and knee him in the groin. He doubles over in pain and falls onto a particularly nasty looking thistle. He grunts and rolls off it hastily and ends up rocking back and forth in a fetal position.

I sit down next to him and pat his side, wondering how long it will take before he can trust me to hug him without thinking that I'll knee him again. He slowly sits up and we just stare into each others eyes for a while before Gale leans in. His lips lock with mine and I kiss him back, with hunger. His fingers stroking my cheeks and my hands stroking his sides. I break the kiss and regret it instantly; Gale looks sorry and apologetic,  
>"Katniss, I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-" I lean in this time silencing him. A small moan finds its way out of my throat and I can feel him smiling. He breaks first and smiles blissfully.<br>"I've been waiting for that and it was well worth the wait." I smile and he lies down dragging me with him. I curl up next to him, my head resting on his muscled chest; listening to his heart beat return to normal pace.

I sigh happily and a twig snaps in the distance, me and Gale instinctively turn our heads toward the sound.

"Hello? Anyone there? I heard voices, I'm lost!" Peeta! I roll off Gale and we both sit up before normal Peeta staggers into view. He spots us instantly and his face fills with relief and then confusion.

**Thats all for the chapter! :P**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in MONTHS! The next chapter won't be up for another few months sorry...**

**R&R please! Reviews are what make me write and (hopefully) get better as a writer :D**


End file.
